The Secrets We Keep
by story 4 u
Summary: Months after Jo left Kendall finally felt ready to move By chance he meets a girl he has an instance connection However as they grow closer he can not help but feel that she is hiding a secret, a dangerous Will Kendall be able to figure it out and help her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything to do with it.**

**A/N: In this story Jo never came back she stayed in New Zealand, and Lucy never existed. **

Kendall Knight sighed in frustration as he drove down the highway. He could not believe that he had drawn the shot stick and had to go to the hardware store. Then again he was a quarter responsible for the hole in the wall that burst the pipe. Note to self no more bowling in the apartment. So he guessed that Bitters making him run out to pick up supplies for Buddha Bob to fix the hole _was_ fair.

Kendall finally found Houlihan hardware and plumbing and pulled into the parking lot. He noticed instantly that the store had an old time feel and was not modernized like most places in LA, it was nice. As he made his way into the store he noticed it was the same way, not modernized, but still well stocked, it was a nice store.

"What does a guy have to do to get some help around here" he muttered after waiting for a few minutes.

"Maybe be patient" said a voice from behind him "I am the only one here at the moment, and I was on the phone with another customer."

Kendall felt embarrassed he did not mean to sound so rude. He turned to face the women, and was shocked to discover it was not a woman at all but a teen, probably his age. The girl was probably 5'5 with dark wavy auburn hair that fell just below her shoulders and she had pulled to the side with a pony tail. She also had the darkest bluest eyes he had ever seen. She looked pale and almost stick thin and she had bags under her eyes they looked like the kind he got when he stayed up all night studying for a big test or practicing a dance routine. Despite that she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen.

"How can I help you Hollywood" she joked branding him with a nickname as she passed him and went to the front counter.

He stared at her dumbstruck trying to remember what his name was.

"Gone mute have we" she gently kidded.

"I am here to pick up some supplies" he finally choked out.

"Ah now we are getting somewhere" she said with a smile "name?"

"The orders probably under Bitters or Buddha Bob" he said knowing he sounded like an idiot.

"Oh the Palm Woods order" she said with a smile "they are one of our best customers. Especially since those how did Mr. Bitters put it those 'four idiot hockey heads moved in'."

Kendall felt his cheeks flame red.

The girl noticed his embarrassment "sorry" she said realizing he was one of the 'idiot hockey heads'.

"The supplies are over here, I already got everything together for you" she said leading him across the store where a large pile of pipes, spackling, putty and other things he did not recognize.

"Let me make sure everything is here" said the girl checking the list.

"I'm Kendall, Kendall Knight" he said wondering if she knew who he was.

"I know who you are" said the girl checking things off on the list "My ten year old cousin, Izzy, is obsessed with your band" she said sounding unimpressed as she continued checking items off on her list.

"Usually when someone tells them your name you tell yours back" he said.

"Sorry" she said finally meeting his gaze "I'm Cecelia, but everyone calls me Celia. Anyway everything is here and it is already paid for, I'll help you to your car with it."

"Are you sure?" he asked eyeing some of the items, they looked heavy.

"Please Hollywood this is nothing" she said grabbing some things and walking past him outside the store.

Kendall watched her go; one thing was for sure he had never met a girl like that before.

"Thanks for your help" he said once they finally got the car loaded with all the supplies. As he was about to leave another car pulled up.

"Hey CJ everything go okay?" asked the man as he got out of the car.

"This is my Uncle Derek he owns the store" said Celia to Kendall.

"CJ?" asked Kendall.

"Family nickname" she said with a small smile. "Yeah everything went fine Uncle Derek. Kendall here was the only customer, he was picking up the Palm Woods order, he's one of the hockey heads" she said with a smile.

"Ah well I should thank you, you boys are keeping me in business" Derek joked. "I am going to head inside nice to meet you Kendall" said Derek with a wave as he left.

"You too" called out Kendall "so I hope I get to see you again" said Kendall with a smile.

"With all the damage you and your friends cause I'm sure you will Hollywood" joked Celia as she turned to follow her uncle in the store.

Kendall drove off with a smile on his face. It had almost three months since Jo had left and he finally felt he was ready to move on and start dating again. One thing was for sure he definitely would be volunteering to run to the hardware store for Bitters from now on. He was actually glad he drew the short stick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything to do with it.**

"Mom I think something's wrong with Kendall" said Katie, it was a few days later and everyone was sitting around the table eating breakfast. Kendall was just sitting there staring off into space, not eating any of his food.

"Honey are you sick?" asked Mrs. Knight as she laid a hand on his forehead to check for a temperature.

"Yeah love sick" James joked taking a bite of his oatmeal.

"Is this true? Have you met a girl?" asked Mrs. Knight happily, she was glad her son was finally moving on from Jo.

"Yeah the other day at the hardware store, her name is Celia and she is all Kendall talks about Celia this, Celia that-" started Carlos, who stopped abruptly at the look Kendall was giving him.

"Oh love at first sight" said his mom smiling at him.

"Hey don't you guys have to be at Rocque Records" said Katie trying to change the subject for her brothers sake.

"Thanks baby sister" said Kendall quietly so only she could hear. "See you later mom" he called as he and the guys headed out.

"Aw young love" said Mrs. Knight wistfully, Katie just rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Okay dog's here is the new song we will be singing learn it!" barked Gustavo thrusting a copy at each of them. "The song is about falling in love at first sight" finished Gustavo. All the guys burst out laughing except for Kendall who let out a sigh; it was going to be a long day.

The next day was Saturday and Kendall and the guys were happy to finally have a day off, to relax. Kendall was just about to head out to the Palm Woods Park when he heard a knock on the door.

Kendall opened the door and was shocked to see Celia standing there, he just stared.

"Hey Hollywood gone mute again have we" joked Celia smiling at him.

"Sorry come on in" he said gesturing her in.

"So your apartment really looks like it does in the music video, interesting. Anywhere I bet you're wondering why I am here" Celia pulling out an envelope. "My Uncle accidently charged you too much for the supplies and when I went to give the money to Mr. Bitters he told me to give it to the hockey heads because they paid for the repair" she said with a shrug.

"Cool" said Kendall laying the envelope on the counter.

"I wouldn't get too excited between the four of you only get back about five bucks a person. Anyway see you later Hollywood" said Celia turning to leave.

"Wait!" cried Kendall, now was his chance "I am on way to the park, why don't you come with me?" he asked.

Celia turned to face him; she seemed to be contemplating his offer. "Are you sure you won't mind the company?" she finally asked with a small smile.

"No I would love the company" said Kendall with a smile.

"Lead the way" said Celia with a laugh tucking her hair behind her ear. When she did this Kendall noticed a small bruise forming above her left eye, he gave her a questioning look as they walked down the hallway.

"I bet you are wondering about the bruise?" she asked with a nervous smile. "Tickle fight with my six year old sister, caught an elbow" she finished as the crossed into the lobby. She noticed all the kids doing all different kinds of activities some that looked very odd. "This is a really . . . unique place" she finished.

"You get used to it" answered Kendall holding the front door for her.

"Really?" she asked skeptically "nope" answered Kendall with a laugh.

They walked around the park for a while without talking before Kendall finally broke the silence "so you have a sister?" he asked wondering how lame he sounded.

"Yeah Maddie, and technically she is my half sister" answered Celia with a smile.

"Oh your parents are divorced mine are too, neither one of them are remarried so Katie, she's twelve, is my only sibling" he rambled off.

"My parents aren't divorced, or weren't divorced" she said before taking a shaky breath "my father was killed in a car accident shortly after I turned eight" she finished not meeting his eyes.

"I'm so sorry and I am sorry I just assumed that they were divorced" he said sincerely.

"It's alright you did not know" she said with a small smile.

"So your step-father, Maddie's dad, is he nice. I mean obviously he can't replace your father but it must be nice having him around" finished Kendall not sure why he could control his mouth around Celia.

"Calvin, Maddie's dad, he's – I – we" she stopped and Kendall saw her whole demeanor changed she looked almost like she was scared "we just don't always mesh" she finally said.

Kendall could she was very uncomfortable and decided to steer the topic away from her step-father "so what does CJ stand for?"

"Oh that" she said with a laugh Kendall could see she was more relaxed "my middle name is Jameson after my dad. My Uncle Derek, my dad's older brother, started calling me CJ when I was a baby and it kinda stuck now most of my family calls me that. Well actually my dad went by Jamie and he used to call me Jamie junior or JJ" she finished with a smile.

"It sounds like your dad had a good sense of humor" said Kendall.

"Yeah no matter how bad of a mood you where in he could always cheer you up and get you laughing" she said smiling at the memories. "I am sorry it must be pretty boring hearing my life story I am sure that is not why you asked me to the park" she finished not meeting his eyes slightly embarrassed.

"I like hearing about your life, you are very interesting to me" he finished with a smile, he could have sworn he saw Celia blush.

They spent the next two hours walking around the park and just talking. Kendall really enjoyed talking to her; he had not enjoyed talking to someone this much since Jo.

"You know it's getting late I better head home for dinner" Celia said after a while.

"Big dinner plans" Kendall joked.

"Yeah a big helping of left over's, the rest of my family has plans" said Celia with a shrug.

"You know tonight's taco night and my mom always makes to many, want to come up for tacos?" he asked really hoping she said yes.

"That sounds great are you sure you mom won't mind?" she asked.

"No trust me she won't" Kendall said with a smile as they made their way back to the apartment.

"Hey I'm back" called Kendall as he and Celia open the door to the apartment "hope you don't mind I brought a friend for dinner."

"Of course not as usual I made too many-" she stopped when she noticed her son's friend was a girl "who's this?" she asked with a smile.

"Hi I am Celia Houlihan very nice to meet you Ms. Knight" said Celia extending her hand to shake.

"Celia, it is very nice to meet you" said Ms. Knight ignoring her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"You too" said Celia with a smile, she had a feeling that Ms. Knight was this friendly with everyone.

"Hey are the taco's ready yet?" asked Katie coming into the room and stopping suddenly when he saw his brother with a girl.

"Hi you must be Katie, I'm Celia" she said with a small smile.

"Oh so your Celia" Katie said.

Before Celia could respond the front door opened again and Logan, James, and Carlos entered.

"Are the – hello" said Logan stopping mid sentence when he noticed Celia.

"This is Celia" said Katie smiling when he noticed the slight blush in her brother's cheeks.

"Oh so your Celia" said Carlos with a smile.

"Yeah, why does everyone keep saying that?" asked Celia curiously.

"Dinner's ready" said Ms. Knight interrupting the moment, Kendall threw her a grateful look.

* * *

"I had a great day, thanks" said Celia it was a couple of hours later and Kendall was walking her out.

"You're welcome I am sorry about the inquisition at dinner" he answered. All through dinner everyone kept asking her questions and he expected her to bolt but she answered everyone and with a smile.

"Oh it wasn't that bad" she said nudging her shoulder with his "you should consider yourself lucky to have a great family that cares so much" she said and Kendall could not help but notice a kind of faraway look in her eyes. "Anyway" she said shaking herself out of her trance "I should head home, thanks again" she said walking towards the front door.

It was now or never Kendall told himself "hey Celia wait" he called catching up with her.

"Yeah?" she asked with a smile.

"I was wondering if this Saturday you wanted to go to dinner and a movie, just you and me on a date" he finished his mouth feeling very dry suddenly.

Celia just stared at him for a few seconds before smiling "yes, I would really like that" she finished before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek "see you then."

"Uh-hun" he answered his heart beating a mile a minute.

Celia made her way into her house very happy, she felt like she was floating on air. However she still had some nagging guilt at the back of her mind getting close to people could be dangerous, they could find out her secret.

Celia decided to ignore the nagging guilt and just be happy, that was until she saw her step-father. "Hello Cecelia" he said flatly he was the only person who refused to call her Celia or CJ, he hated nicknames.

"Hello Calvin" she answered weakly her hands started to tremble. "I am sorry that I was out I had dinner with some friends and I am back by curfew" she said clasping her hands together to get them from shaking and for good measure she added "Sir."

"Yes I know you made it home by one minute before curfew, be more careful next time" he said coming towards her.

"Of course it will not happen again" she said trying to keep calm so she would not start trembling.

"Do I know this friend?" he asked.

"No, but he did ask me to a movie Saturday, if that is alright?" she asked.

"As long as he comes early and I can meet him and I approve, then yes it is alright. Why don't you head upstairs Madison wants you to read a bedtime story to her" he finished.

"Of course and thank you for possibly letting me go out Saturday" she said trying to butter him up.

Calvin laid a hand on her shoulder, she tried not to flinch "of course I realize you are a teenager and social interaction is normal, know head up stairs and read to your sister" he finished taking his hand away.

"Yes sir" she turning and going up the stairs once she was out of his sight her knees buckled and she kneeled in the hallway taking a few deep breaths calming herself, that conversation could have been much, much worse.

Once she had calmed down she went into her sister's room and found her sister in bed with a book.

"Hey CJ" said her sister smiling "hey Maddie Paddy" she answered lying down beside her sister.

"I heard you talking to daddy, did he - " "no" said Celia interrupting her sister and giving her a kiss on top of her head. "Everything is fine, let's get to that book" she said smiling. Celia read to her sister for about twenty minutes until she fell asleep. Celia made her way quickly to her room and propped a desk chair under the knob hoping for tonight she would be safe.

**A/N: Okay here is the first two chapter of my first story! When I originally had this idea in mind I first used Logan, but decided to switch it to Kendall. Please review; especially if you liked it or have some helpful suggestions or critiques. Please do not review if you are just going to leave nasty comments. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything to do with it.**

Saturday came and Celia was very excited and nervous, excited for the date but nervous for Calvin to meet Kendall. She chose a very simple dress to wear and pulled on her favorite sandals. She chose to keep her wavy hair down applied a light amount of makeup. She heard the doorbell ring and she grabbed her sweater and raced down the stairs hoping to beat Calvin to the door; she was too late she saw Calvin her mom and Kendall standing in the foyer.

"Ah Cecelia there you" said Calvin with a smile as if he actually was glad to see her, Celia wondered if anybody else heard how fake he sounded.

"Hi" said Kendall smiling "you look beautiful."

"Thank you" Celia said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"So Kendall are you going to respect our little girl?" Calvin asked putting his arm around Celia and giving her shoulder a squeeze. Kendall could not help but notice when he did that Celia visibly stiffened and balled her hands into fist.

"Of course I am sir" he answered wondering what made Celia so uncomfortable around her step-father.

They chatted for a few more minutes, and Calvin kept asking him questions which Kendall easily answered. He also noticed that Celia was almost the spitting image of her mother, Olivia, except for her eyes; she must have inherited her blues eyes from her dad.

"Calvin I think we have interrogated Kendall enough" said Olivia squeezing her husband's hand.

"I think you are right why don't you kids get out of here" said Calvin with smile. Kendall did not know why but that smile made him feel a little uneasy.

"Thank you I will be back by curfew" said Celia grabbing Kendall by the hand and dragging him out of the house before Calvin could respond.

"Sorry about that" said Celia letting a sigh but still holding onto Kendall's hand. "Calvin he can just be so – ugh" said Celia.

"Hey it's okay I understand your step-dad is just being protective" Kendall said giving her hand a squeeze. Celia then realized she was still holding his hand and let it go, the mood became somewhat awkward.

"Shall we go?" said Kendall holding open the car door for her. "Yeah let's" Celia said smiling as she climbed into the car.

* * *

"I am so sorry that the restaurant lost our reservation" said Kendall as they made their way over to the hot dog cart. "I promise I did make one" he said with a smile.

"It's fine, I believe you plus it such a nice night out, I'm glad where outside" she said smiling. Kendall had taken her to a nice Italian bistro along the beach. However the restaurant had lost their reservation so they decided to get hot dogs and walk along the beach.

"This reminds me of when I was little" said Celia taking a bite of her hot dog and swallowing. "My dad and I would have our dad and daughter day once a month we used to go the fair or the beach. My dad always loved getting hot dogs on the beach" she said smiling.

"He sounds like he was an amazing father, you must miss him a lot" said Kendall with a smile.

"Yeah he was and I do" said Celia tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sorry my conversation always turns to me and my dad, I must bore you" she said with a smile.

"No it's the opposite I find you quite interesting" he said with a smile and he could not help but notice that Celia blushed.

They decided to skip the movie and sit on the beach and watch the sunset and talk. They talked for hours.

"Come on that is so not true" said Celia laughing grabbing his hand, Kendall was telling her about a crazy adventure that him and the band had gotten into.

"I promise it is all true" he said smiling squeezing her hand, this time she no intention of letting his hand go. They just stared at each other for a minute Celia felt butterflies in her stomach as Kendall started to lean in, just before their lips touched her cell phone went off ruining the moment.

"Sorry" she said pulling the phone out of her bag and turning it off "that's my alarm I have to be home in half an hour. Calvin is a real stickler on curfews if I am even a minute late I will grounded until I am fifty."

"Then I guess we better head back" said Kendall sadly standing up and helping Celia up.

"I'm sorry I was having such a good time, but I really don't want to cross Calvin" she said, Kendall could not help but notice her hands started to tremble.

"Hey it's okay I understand" said Kendall taking her hand again "I was having a great time too, I guess we'll just have to do it again" he finished really hoping she would say yes.

"Sounds great to me" said Celia grinning.

They were in the car on the way home and Celia could not stop grinning, she had an amazing night.

"Uh-oh" said Kendall "what – oh please don't tell me that noise is coming from the car" said Celia worried as soon as she heard the clunking noise too.

"Afraid so" send Kendall pulling the car over to the side of the road before it completely died.

"This is so not good, if I am late I am so dead" said Celia who was trying to stay calm, but inside she was terrified.

"Don't worry I am going to call the auto club, if they can get here right away you will still make curfew" said Kendall trying to keep her calm.

Celia just nodded taking a few deep breaths to calm herself. If she kept acting like this she would really scare Kendall off.

"Ok good news is the auto club is on the way" said Kendall hanging up "bad news is it will take them half an hour to an hour" he finished. "I am so sorry I can call your step-dad and explain everything, he seems like a pretty understanding person."

"No that is okay" said Celia managing to stay calm on the outside inside was a whole other story. "I'll call him, let me just step outside" said Celia climbing out of the car and sitting on the curb she did not trust her legs to keep her upright.

She slowly dialed the number "Hello Cecelia" said Calvin curtly. "Calvin the car broke down and we are stuck on the side of the road and the auto club is on the way but it could up to an hour so I will probably be late I am very sorry" said Celia in a rushed breath.

"Do you expect me to believe that!" roared Calvin in the phone "you are probably just whoring around with Mr. Pop Star" Celia felt tears rise in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away because she knew that Kendall was watching.

"Calvin that is not true, I am telling you the truth" she said looking over at Kendall in the car she gave him a small smile so he would think that everything was okay. "When the auto club gets here I will have the tow truck driver call you. I promise I am telling you the truth I just don't want to be in trouble. If the tow truck driver calls you and backs up my story will you forgive me and not punish me" she finished gripping the curb with her free hand so hard she felt the concrete cutting into her hand.

"We'll see, I better hear from him soon" finished Calvin slamming the phone down and hanging up before Celia could say anything else. Celia took a slow steady breath to calm herself, before getting back into the car with Kendall.

"Everything go alright?" he asked hopefully.

"Yep" she answered giving him a fake smile "I just have to have the tow truck driver call him when he or she arrives and everything will be fine" she finished hoping he bought it.

"That's good see I told you your step-dad was a reasonable man" he said with a smile.

"Yeah" answered Celia. They continued talking, but Celia had a hard time concentrating; she really wanted the tow truck driver to hurry. Finally after forty minutes he arrived.

"Well" said the tow truck driver looking under the hood "there is nothing I can do for her out here I will have to take her back to the shop, but I can give you kids a lift home."

"Thank you" said Celia relieved "do you think you can call my step-dad and explain the situation to him, Curtis" she asked noticing the name tag on his coveralls.

"No problem what's his name and number" and Curtis pulling out his phone, Celia quickly told him as he dialed. Curtis talked on the phone for a few minutes before hanging up with a smile. "You step-dad says he understands, he's not angry, and he will see you when you get home."

"Thanks" said Celia really hoping Calvin meant what he said and he was not putting on an act.

"No problem, let's get you kids home" said Curtis opening the door to his truck for them.

"Thanks that would be great" said Kendall as he and Celia crawled in. As luck would have it Celia was the first to be dropped off.

"I am so sorry about tonight it has just been a disaster" said Kendall really hoping that Celia wanted to see him again and not write him off because of tonight.

"Except for the car breaking down I had an amazing night" she said smiling.

"So it would be okay for me to call you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"You better" she said giving him a quick kiss on the cheek "and Curtis thanks for the ride" she said remembering that he was still there.

"No problem" Curtis called after her as she dashed out of the car and into the house.

"Let me guess first date?" asked Curtis to Kendall who seemed to have an awestruck look on his face as he watched Celia run into the house.

"Yep" answered Kendall finally finding his voice.

"Well, look at it this way" said Curtis "at least it was memorable" said Curtis with a chuckle as he pulled out of the driveway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything to do with it.**

Celia ran into the house as fast as she could, she was half an hour late she was in so much trouble. When the tow truck driver called Calvin and backed up her story that the car broke down Calvin seemed to understand, she knew he probably putting on an act.

Celia had barely shut the front door when she heard him "Cecelia what part of be home by curfew was so damn confusing" he screamed getting closer to her. Celia had the urge to run and hide in her room but he was blocking her way to the stairs.

Celia tried to explain "the car broke down, that is why I had the tow truck driver speak to you so you would know that I wanted to be home in time, but I couldn't" she finished she knew by the look in his eyes when she finished, she tried to brace herself.

Calvin gave her a look before raising his hand and slapping her hard across the face, he made contact with her mouth. She tasted blood and her face throbbed, she clenched her teeth to keep from screaming that would only encourage him to continue. He forcibly grabbed her arms and started shaking her so hard her head snapped back and forth.

"I don't care what the hell happens when I say be home be eleven, be home by eleven" he screamed squeezing her arms harder, she thought they might snap.

"Calvin honey I think she understands and she will never do it again" said her mother from across the room. Her mother look petrified, but made no move to stop her husband, Celia knew even if she did it would be no use. "You understand what you did wrong?" asked her mom desperately wanting the beating to stop.

"Yes I understand" she said and Calving finally stop shaking her and let her go "next time you say be home by a certain time I will be home by that time no matter what" she said meeting his eyes hoping he saw the sincerity in hers.

"Good now clean up and get to bed, you need a good night sleep" said Calvin calmly as he walked away.

Once he was gone her mom made a move towards her "honey" she started, Celia put up a hand to stop her "just don't you are the whole reason we are in this mess" she finished tears pricking the back of her eyes.

She quietly made her way up the stairs ignoring her mom's hurt look. She didn't want to look in the mirror at how bad her face looked. She knew her lip was busted but she did not want to know if there were any other marks on her face. She quickly pulled her dress off and slipped into her pajamas and got into bed and cried herself to sleep.

When she woke up in the morning the first thing she realized was that her face was freezing. She reached for her cheek and her hand came into contact with a bag of ice. Her mom must have put it on her during the night to help with the swelling.

Celia pulled the ice off of her face and decided to face the damage in the mirror. She let out a sigh when she saw her reflection her lower left lip was busted and the left side of her face was bruised. Also, both her arms had bruises on them from where Calvin had grabbed her.

Celia quickly showered for work and threw on some clothes. She carefully applied makeup to her face and covered up the bruise it was really sad that she was getting good at that. Now the only thing she had to lie about was the busted lip.

It was later at work and Celia was very bored, it was a slow day and there was nothing really left to do in the store. At least she was able to explain away the busted lip by telling her uncle she slipped in the shower.

Suddenly she heard the bell above the door "how can I help – hey" she said smiling when she noticed who it was "what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to come by and apologize again" said Kendall coming up to the counter "what happened to your lip?" he asked concerned.

"Oh slipped in the shower this morning" she lied hoping he did not see right through her.

"You really are a klutz aren't you" he joked with a smile.

"ha ha" she said sarcastically giving his shoulder a playful punch.

"Anyway I tried calling your cell, but it went straight to voicemail. I just wanted to make sure you did not get into too much trouble last night."

"oh sorry about that my cell died last night and I forgot it on the charger when I left for work this morning. Also, my mom and Calvin were completely understanding about the whole situation" she lied.

"Good because I really hope I didn't screw things up because I am really starting to like you and are first date was a disaster" Kendall rambled on.

Celia just shook her head and ignoring her split lip she leaned over the counter and grabbed him and kissed him. Except for the slight pain in her lip it was amazing.

"So this is how we are greeting customers now" said a voice both teens quickly pulled apart.

"Hey Uncle Derek" said Celia weakly not having an excuse for what was going on.

Kendall who knew he was blushing some stuck out his hand "Sorry sir, I am - "

"Kendall I know, or as my daughter refers to you the dreamy bad boy in the group" finished Derek shaking his hand.

"Uncle Derek" she said with a laugh "I don't think he really needed to know that."

"It's ok, I really should meet your cousin someday" he joked to Celia.

"ha ha" said Celia sarcastically.

"You know it's slow why don't you two head on out of here" Derek said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" asked Celia hopefully.

"Positive, hope to see you again Kendall" answered Derek extending his hand and shaking Kendall's.

"Me too" answered Kendall grinning.

"Good because I have some great story about Celia as kid for instance - "

"Okay we are leaving know, bye" interrupted Celia as she grabbed her bag and pulled Kendall out the door before her uncle could finish the story.

"Aw I really wanted to hear the story" joked Kendall as they walked to his car.

"Sure then I will ask you sister and mom about some great stories from your childhood" Celia joked with a laugh.

"Point taken" Kendall answered as they walked out to the parking lot.

"I see that you got the car fixed" she said.

"yep $500 dollars later, but it is as good as new" he answered opening the door for her.

"Yikes" she replied.

"You can say that again" he laughed shutting the door it was then that Celia saw her reflection in the side view mirror, her lip look slightly worse since this morning. Celia gently ran her fingers over her lip.

"Hey are you okay?" Kendall asked, Celia did not even realize that he had climbed into the car "if your lip really hurts I can take you home."

"No" said Celia facing him "It looks worse than it feels I am fine let's go have some fun" she said smiling.

Kendall could not help but feel that Celia was lying and keeping something from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything to do with it.**

(A/N: I also fixed chapter 2, I noticed that part of it did not upload so I removed it and replaced it with the right document.)

The weeks passed and Celia and Kendall had grown even closer. Kendall did not have a lot of free time between school and the studio, but any free time he did have he seemed to be spending with Celia. The weeks had been good for Celia as well she had managed to stay on her step-fathers good side; he had not hit her since the night of her first date with Kendall.

"Hey Maddie Paddy" said Celia coming into the living room placing her backpack on the floor, it was finally summer vacation.

"Hey" said Maddy barely looking up from the floor where she was coloring in a coloring book.

"Okay what's the matter" said Celia sitting on the floor beside her sister.

"Nothing" muttered Maddie.

"Okay I guess I will have to tickle it out of you" replied Celia tickling her little sister.

"Okay I'll tell you" said Maddie laughing. "I am upset because next year you'll be senior."

"I don't understand" said Celia tucking a stray hair behind her sister's ear.

"After next year you'll go to college, and leave me and Mommy alone with Daddy" she finished meeting her sister eyes.

"Oh Maddie" she said pulling her into a hug. Celia let out a sigh although Calvin usually only hit her sometimes he did take out his frustrations on her mom and sister and hit them too. Maddie had figured out what she had been afraid of all along, when she left who would become Calvin's new punching bag?

* * *

Kendall sighed in frustration.

"Dude enough with the sighing" said Carlos in frustration. They had just finished their last day of school and they were all hanging out by the pool.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" asked Logan.

"It's Celia" he answered.

"Of course it is" said James with a laugh "you two are together all the time, I am surprised you are not with her now."

Kendall just rolled his eyes he did not have the heart to tell them that he Celia were supposed to have a date tonight but she had called and reschedule because something came up with her sister.

"Everything is going great with us, it's just that whenever I bring up her family especially her stepfather she seems to claim up and get really nervous" he finished.

"So" said James with a shrug "when my dad remarried my stepmom we clashed at first it took years for us to get along maybe it is just taking Celia longer and she does not like talking about it."

"Yeah you are probably right" said Kendall still not completely sure.

* * *

"Double red I win" cried Maddie triumphantly.

"Candy Land is so not my game" Celia joked with a role of her eyes. It was later that night and Celia had postponed her date with Kendall to spend quality time with her sister. She had currently lost her fourth game of Candy Land.

"Cecelia I want to talk to you" said Calvin coming into the room.

"Yes Sir" answered Celia really hoping he did not do anything to upset him.

"Next week is your seventh birthday and I would like to have a dinner" he answered.

"Okay" she answered hesitantly, he barely ever acknowledge her birthday.

"You are going to invite your boyfriend over, it is time I got to know him" said Calvin in a very serious tone.

"Calvin I am not sure that is a good idea" said Celia wearily; there was a reason when she went out with Kendall she had arranged for him to pick her up when Calvin was out of the house. If Calvin's true nature came out Kendall may ask too many questions. It was the reason she did not have friends anymore, she distanced herself from them when her mom married Calvin.

"Why not Celia" he said in almost a growl "afraid I will find out that the two of you are doing things that will make me want to punish you" he finished, his cold grey eye's starring her down.

Celia knew she had lost "no, you are right and it is a good idea I will invite him tomorrow when I see him" she answered defeated.

"Good next Friday at 7pm" he answered leaving the room.

"Maybe Daddy will be nice" said Maddie hopefully once her father left the room.

"Yeah and maybe pigs will fly tomorrow" answered Celia bitterly.

The next day instead of Kendall picking her up Celia decided to meet him at the Palm Woods so she could talk him out of coming without Calvin accidently overhearing.

She knocked on the door nervously "hi Katie" she said as Katie answered the door.

"Hi, Kendall is running an errand for my mom he should be back any minute come in" said Katie opening the door all the way.

"Thank" she said with a small smile.

"You okay you look really anxious" asked Katie glancing at her curiously.

"Fine I just have to talk your brother out of something" she answered.

"Talk me out of what?" asked Kendall coming into the apartment.

"Good luck trying to talk my big brother out of something" said Katie with a laugh as she made her way back to her room.

"Calvin wants me to invite you to dinner next Friday for my seventeenth birthday. Do not say yes. Tell him that you are going out town, recording, donating a kidney anything. Just do not show up" said Celia very fast in one breath.

"Whoa slow down, what is so bad about me coming over dinner? Are you ashamed of me or something?" he joked.

"Yes you have discovered my deep dark secret" she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes "no its Calvin, trust me he is up to something. This dinner will be a disaster. Please just stay away" she finished.

"Or maybe your step-father just wants you to have a great birthday with your family and boyfriend" he responded.

Celia bit her lip to keep from laughing; she wanted to tell him the truth so bad it was on the tip of tongue. She knew she could not tell him, she could not tell anyone.

"Maybe" she finally answered "but I still think it will be a disaster."

"You worry too much" he said giving her a quick kiss and put his arm around her steering her out of the apart "let's go on our date, and the dinner will be fine"

"Will not" muttered Celia under her a breath.

"I heard that and it will be fine Eeyore" he joked. Celia could not help but laugh.

**(A/N: So this is just a filler chapter sorry I have not updated in a while I have been very sick and have not felt like writing very much. I will update with another chapter when I feel better. Also, I have few followers and a favorite and a review. Feel free to review with any suggestions you may have for the story. All I ask is that you are nice when you review.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything to do with it.**

Celia really hated Calvin. A birthday was something a person should look forward to, however she was dreading hers. On the bright side Calvin had been practically ignoring her, it beat the alternative where he was mad at her all the time and hitting her.

Finally Friday came the day she was dreading the most. She woke-up to find her sister standing over her grinning.

"Happy Birthday" said Maddie grinning handing her a gift she had obviously wrapped herself.

"Thanks Maddie" she said opening to find a missphaped homemade clay pot. "Thank you it's beautiful" she said smiling pulling her sister into a hug.

"You're welcome; my art teacher helped me make it weeks ago. I hid it in my room so you would not find it" finished Maddie.

"Aren't you smart" said Celia ruffling her hair.

"Are you scared about tonight?" asked Maddie curiously.

"Very" answered Celia seriously.

"Me too" said Maddie hugging her sister.

* * *

At quarter to seven the doorbell rang and Celia ran to open before anyone else could, she knew it was Kendall.

"I told you not to come" said Celia exasperated.

"Well hello to you too" said Kendall coming in and giving her a quick kiss.

"I am serious you have time, run" said Celia seriously.

"Celia it will be fine" said Kendall reassuringly.

Before Celia could respond Calvin came into the room, Celia instantly tensed up.

"Hello Kendall" said Calvin flatly.

"Hello Sir, nice to see you again" Kendall responded.

"Why don't we all go to the dining room and sit down for dinner. Come along Cecelia" said Calvin turning and leaving the room.

"Coming" said Celia throwing Kendall I told you so look before following her step-father.

They all set through a very tense dinner, barely a word was spoken. That was fine with Celia; the less Calvin said the better.

"Kendall I bet you are wondering why I asked you here" said Calvin finally as they finished dinner.

"To help Celia celebrate her birthday?" asked Kendall hopefully.

"Actually I wanted to discuss you and Cecelia. I think it would be best if you two stopped seeing each other" said Calvin firmly.

"Excuse me" said Kendall as the same time Celia cried "what!"

"You heard me, you two are to stop seeing each other immediately" said Calvin.

"I knew you were up to something you just want me to be miserable" said Celia fiercely staring at her stepfather not caring what the consequences were.

"No Celia I just do not want you getting too serious so young" lied Calvin.

"With all due respect" said Kendall finally speaking up "we have only been going out for a month and it's not like we are always together all the time. We do have lives outside each other; I really do not think you have to worry about us being too serious."

"Well I am sorry you feel that way but after tonight you are not allowed to see Cecelia. I do feel you two are too serious and I do not want something to happen" finished Calvin glaring at Kendall.

It finally clicked in Celia's brain what Calvin thought. "For goodness sakes we are not sleeping together! You just want to control me and make me miserable because when I am miserable it makes you happy" cried Celia tears coming to her eyes.

"Cecelia" warned Calvin clenching his jaw, Celia could tell he was mad but she did not care she was beyond furious.

"Celia maybe Kendall should go" said her mom finally speaking up. Celia looked over at her mom and sister. Her mom looked extremely pale and Maddie looked on the verge of tears.

"No maybe we should just tell Kendall everything" threatened Celia.

"Damn it Cecelia" screamed Calvin slamming his glass down on the table, his glass shattered.

Celia needed to get Kendall out of there now before Calvin could do anything.

"You're right Calvin" whispered Celia tears running down her face "I'll walk Kendall out" she said standing up. Kendall wordlessly followed shocked by the scene he just witnessed.

"I am so sorry I absolutely do not agree with Calvin I was just trying to calm him down" said Celia fast hoping Kendall believed her.

"I know and I am so sorry about tonight, some birthday huh?" he joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Just another wonderful night with Calvin" said Celia bitterly "you better go. I will call you as soon as I can" she said opening the front door for him.

"Okay, maybe Calvin will change his mind once he calms down" said Kendall hopefully giving her a quick kiss.

"Maybe" said Celia knowing more than likely she may never change Calvin's mind.

Celia begrudgingly returned to the dining room. She saw her mom trying to calm Calvin down and Maddie in the corner shaking.

"You" screamed Calvin when he saw "when I tell you something you do as I say" he continued screaming his face turning red.

"Calvin please calm down" said Olivia grabbing at her husband before he could reach her daughter. Calvin shoved her away and Olivia slammed into the wall.

"Don't touch her" cried Celia going to her mom, but before she could Calvin grabbed and practically threw her and she crashed on the ground the breath knocked out of her. Her little sister rushed to her side trying to help her up.

"Calvin" said Olivia regaining her footing "I noticed that since Celia started dating she has not been around as much. You said it yourself that when Celia is not it your hair as much you can stay calmer" reasoned Olivia. "So maybe if it is alright with you Celia can keep seeing Kendall, but not as often so they will not be as serious" she finished.

Celia knew part of what her mom was saying was a lie, and the other part was to help her out. With Maddie's help she got to her feet, her whole body felt like it was on fire. "Mom is right, when I am not around you can stay calm. May I please keep seeing Kendall?" she begged.

Calvin stared her down, but she stood her ground. "Fine" Calvin growled "you keep seeing that boy, but the second I suspect anything I will beat you within an inch of your life and lock in your room" he finished before leaving the room.

Celia collapsed into the chair suddenly she felt exhausted; it had been a long night. "Thank you" she said turning to face her mom.

"You're welcome" said her mom coming over and giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "I am so sorry your birthday ended like this."

"Me too, but it ended pretty much how I expected" finished Celia sadly.

* * *

Kendall quietly made his way into the apartment. He felt so bad for Celia, she was right her step-father was a total jerk. He noticed his mom at the kitchen table drinking tea and flipping through a magazine.

"Hey honey how was your night, did Celia have a nice birthday?" asked Mrs. Knight when she noticed her son.

Kendall did not say anything he just went over to his mother and hugged her.

"Not that I don't love getting hugs, but what is this for?" she asked.

"For being a great mom" he said sitting down beside her. He then told her all about the dinner.

"I'm sorry honey" said Mrs. Knight giving his hand a squeeze "poor Celia, but maybe you're right once he calms down he may reconsider things" she finished hopefully.

"Yeah maybe" muttered Kendall, just then his cell phone "it's Celia" he said surprised.

"See I told you to stay positive" his mom said with a smile.

"Hey" said Kendall answering his phone.

"Hi" answered Celia her voice sounding strained. "Calvin has reconsidered and I am allowed to see you again. However if he feels that we are getting to serious he is pretty much going to lock me away until I am old enough for the senior citizen discount" she finished. Kendall could not help but feel that she was keeping something from him.

"That's great" said Kendall happily "what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Calvin and my mom are going to be out I am on Maddie duty" she said sadly.

"That's fine you can bring her along" Kendall said with a smile.

"Okay what are you up too" Celia said with a laugh.

"You'll see" he said mischievously "just be here at one" he finished.

"Okay Maddie and I will see you then, bye" she said hanging.

"Bye" said Kendall sliding his phone back into his pocket.

"What are you up too?" asked Mrs. Knight.

"A do-over birthday" Kendall said with a smile "can you bake a cake?" he asked.

"For Celia of course" said Mrs. Knight.

**(A/N: I am going to try to put another chapter up tonight or tomorrow)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything to do with it.**

The next day Celia loaded Maddie into her car and headed to the Palm Woods.

"What are we doing with Kendall?" asked Maddie curiously.

"I do not know" answered Celia honestly.

"Do I have to watch you two make kissy face?" asked Maddie giggling.

"Maddie" she said with a laugh shocked as she glanced in the rearview mirror at her sister. "As long as you behave you don't" she joked pulling into the Palm Woods parking lot.

"Wow" said Maddie as they went inside the lobby.

"I know" said Celia with a smile as she ushered her sister into the elevator.

They quietly rode the elevator up and walked to the apartment "go ahead and knock" Celia told Maddie.

"Hey Celia" said Katie opening the front door with a smile "you must be Maddie."

Maddie peaked out and from where she was hiding behind her sister and nodded.

"She can be a little shy at first" explained Celia, Katie just nodded before opening the door the whole way and ushering them in.

When they made their way in and were met by a surprise "Surprise!" everyone shouted. All the guys were there plus Katie and Mrs. Knight.

Celia looked around and noticed that the whole apartment was decorated and there was a cake sitting on the table.

"What is this?" she asked with a happy laugh.

"A do over birthday" announced Carlos happily.

"Thank you it's great" said Celia.

"This must be Maddie" said Mrs. Knight gesturing to Maddie who was still partially hiding behind Celia.

"Yeah, it's okay Maddie" she said "Mrs. Knight won't bite."

"No biting I promise" said Mrs. Knight "Actually I was wondering if you could help me with a project."

"What?" asked Celia curiously coming out from behind Celia.

"Well I baked this cake for Celia, but I have no idea how to decorate it. I thought maybe you could help me?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Okay" said Maddie smiling as walked over to the table with Mrs. Knight. Celia was surprised at how fast Celia warmed up to Mrs. Knight.

"Surprised?" asked Kendall coming up to her.

"Yes, thank you" she said giving him a kiss.

"Here I did not have a chance to give this to you last night" he said handing her a small gift box.

"You really didn't have to get me anything" she said with a smile as opened the box. Inside was a beautiful silver locket. Inside the locket on one side was a picture of her with her dad and the other side was a picture of Maddie. She felt tears come to her eyes.

"This is perfect, thank you. How did you get the pictures?" she asked wiping at her eyes.

"Your mom" he said with a smile "I had the idea last week and went to see your mom and she gave me the pictures."

"I'll have to thank her too. Can you help me put it on please?" she asked handing him the locket as she turned around.

Kendall put the locket on as he was doing so he noticed a nasty bruise on her neck and shoulder "Celia what happened?" he asked concerned.

Calvin threw me on the floor she thought "work accident couple days ago, not big deal" she said with a shrug hoping he bought her story.

"I don't remember you having that bruise last night" said Kendall concerned.

"You just couldn't see it because my hair was down" lied Celia.

Before Kendall could respond Maddie called for Celia "we finished the cake" announced Maddie proudly.

"Let me see Maddie Paddy" she said ignoring Kendall's concerned look.

"Wow it's amazing" said Celia, they covered the cake with white icing and drew little stick figures of people with colored icing.

"I drew all the people in the room" said Maddie smiling.

"Very creative" said Celia smiling.

"And the finishing touch" said Mrs. Knight sticking a number one and a number seven in the cake and lighting them.

As everyone sang Happy Birthday Kendall could not help but stare at Celia who was ignoring his gaze. He knew she did not have that bruise last night, he had an idea of how she got it but he hoped he was wrong.

* * *

Due to Kendall's busy schedule he was not able to take Celia out for another week. He decided to take her to the beach. He was finally going to talk to about her step-father.

Celia sighed in frustration. The bruises from when Calvin had pushed her on her birthday were almost gone, but she had some fresh ones. Calvin had gotten mad at her yesterday for some insane reason and grabbed her and shoved her a few times. She now had a scatter of bruises on her arm and across her collarbone. She had on her favorite tank top but she had to put on a light sweater to layer it and cover the bruises.

Just as she was finishing up she heard the doorbell ring and knew it was Kendall, Celia was glad that Calvin was out at a business dinner. She made her way downstairs and saw Maddie talking a mile a minute to Kendall. It seemed Maddie had finally come out of her shell.

"Hey" said Kendall with a smile when he saw Celia. Celia could not help but notice he looked nervous.

"Ready to go?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes and don't worry Maddie kept me entertained" he said ruffling Maddie's hair, Maddie just giggled.

"I'll see you later Maddie" she said giving her sister a quick kiss on the head before leaving.

They set in the car in silence "Kendall you okay?" she asked worried, he really did seem nervous and off.

"Fine" he answered "I thought we could go to the beach and talk."

"Yeah, sounds good" she responded. This was it, he was dumping her she knew it. She had been too distant and lied too much and Kendall had enough so he was ending it. She quickly blinked to keep from crying. She promised herself when Kendall did dump her she would not cry, she had enough in her life that made her cry this was not going to.

After they parked they silently walked along the beach until they found a spot where they could be alone. Kendall laid out a blanket and they sat down. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Kendall finally spoke.

"Celia is there something going on with your step-father?" asked Kendall finally bringing up the subject he had been worried about for weeks.

Two things happened at once Celia let out a breath she did not realize she was holding and her heart dropped to her stomach. Good news he was not dumping her bad news Kendall had probably figured out what was going on with Calvin.

Celia starred at him for a moment before finally deciding to tell him the whole story. "My mom started dating Calvin about two years after my dad died. He was always so sweet to her, actually to both of us. He was always bringing gifts and offering to help me with my homework; but something always seemed off about him. They had only been dating for about six months when my mom found out she was pregnant" said Celia stopping and taking a shaky breath before continuing.

"Calvin convinced her that the best thing would be to marry him, and they were married around a month later. When they where first married Calvin stayed about the same and slowly he began to change. He was more demanding and had always had these insane rules that we had to follow or he'd scream and berate us. When I was about thirteen in went from verbal to -" Celia stopped talking suddenly.

"I should keep my mouth shut I should have not even told you this much, just forget everything I said" Celia said not meeting his eyes.

"No I am not going to forget Celia, you need to tell someone what happened" Kendall said.

"Just drop it" Celia said standing up and walking away.

"No I am not going to drop it! If you're in trouble I want to help" he cried grabbing her wrist.

"Celia" gasped Kendall, when he grabbed her, her sleeve rode up revealing a nasty bruise.

Celia just broke down she knew she had to tell him she gently pulled out of his grasp and removed her sweater so she was just in her tank top. He could now see the various bruises on her arms and around her collarbone.

"Celia, did Calvin do this?" he asked all but shaking with anger, Celia just nodded her head as tears ran down her face. It all made sense to him why Celia never talked about her step-father or why she looked so scared around him and the various injuries she explained away with unusual accidents.

"We have to tell someone I can take you to the police" he said grabbing her hand.

"No" she said pulling out of his grasp "don't you think I have tried that. When this first started years ago I told my school councilor and she reported it to the police. The police investigated and Calvin being the smooth talking lawyer managed to turn it around. Calvin talked them into believing I was harming myself for attention. I was labeled as an emotionally disturbed child and put under a seventy-two psych hold. Calvin told me if I ever reported him again he would make sure I was put in a psychiatric hospital for good. Or worse leave my mom and get sole custody of Maddie, either way no one would be there for my mom or Maddie" she finished wiping the tears away.

"Celia there has to be something we can do" said Kendall taking her hands.

"Yeah in a year I am eighteen and legally adult I can leave. Trust me I have been trying for years to figure out a way out, that is the only one" she finished squeezing his hands.

"What in the mean time let him keep hitting you?" he asked angrily.

" No I just have to keep him in a good mood, when he is happy he won't hit I just have to make sure not step out of line, well his line."

"Celia anything could set him off though, you said it yourself" Kendall said the thought of it making him sick.

"Please just trust me" she said with a sigh "can we just forget it for now I only have a few Calvin free hours left and I really don't want to think about any of it I just want to enjoy myself" she said with a small smile.

"Ok" said Kendall reluctantly, he pulled her against him and hugged her wishing he knew a way to save her.

* * *

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" asked Kendall. It was a few hours later and they were sitting in his car outside her home. During their whole date he just held her and let her talk. She told him about everything that had happened since her family had met Calvin.

"I'm fine, I know it's hard but please try not to worry" said Celia squeezing his hand.

"It's hard not to worry. Especially when someone I love could be in danger" he finished.

"What did you say?" asked Celia barely above a whisper. Kendall mentally slapped himself when he realized what he just said.

"I said I love you, and I know it's too soon and you don't-" before he could finish Celia leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you too" she said smiling "and it's not too soon." Then she started laughing at the thought she had.

"What?" asked Kendall curiously.

"Calvin was afraid we were getting serious and he was right. Oh well for him" she said with a shrug.

"Calvin" muttered Kendall becoming tense and balling his fist up, Celia could not help but notice.

"Maybe you should not walk to the front door because if Calvin is there it won't end well" she said taking his hand and forcing him to uncurl his fist.

"Maybe, we can just say goodnight here" he said leaning over and kissing her "I love you" he finished.

Celia could not help it her heart thudded and she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach "I love you too" she replied before climbing out of the car. She made her way into the house feeling like she was floating on air.

**(A/N: I know the story Celia told Kendall about what happened with Calvin is a bit unrealistic, but for this story it is realistic.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything to do with it.**

Celia woke with a start, it was July 1st the day she had been dreading the most. It was the ninth anniversary of her father's death. She felt like pulling the covers over her head and not getting out of bed all day; however Calvin would never let her do that.

Calvin knew what today was but he never acknowledged it, not that even surprised Celia. She quickly showered and dressed and made her way downstairs where her family was sitting at the breakfast table.

"Finally Celia I thought you were going to sleep the day away" said Calvin coldly.

Celia fought the urge to roll her eyes it wasn't even nine o'clock yet "I'm sorry Calvin" she said hoping she sounded sincere.

"Madison I thought we could do something special today" said Calvin.

"Okay" said Maddie sounding unsure as she glanced at Celia. Maddie knew what today was and she was hoping to spend the day with her big sister.

"I was thinking we could have a daddy daughter day. We could get hot dogs at the beach and go to the fair" he finished giving Celia a smug smile.

"Calvin" gasped her mom at how hurtful he was being on today of all days.

Celia felt all the blood drain out of her face and she felt like bursting into tears. How dare he mock her memories of her father. He was doing this for no other reason to be hurtful. He enjoyed seeing her in pain it made him happy. She blinked quickly and bit her bottom lip to keep from crying she would not give Calvin that satisfaction.

"How does that sound Madison?" asked Calvin smugly. Celia could see her little sister was too scared to answer as she let out a small whimper as glanced back and forth between her sister and father.

Celia needed to get out of there before she did something that would get her or her mom or sister hurt. She quickly jumped up from the table and grabbed her cell phone and car keys.

"Cecelia where the hell do you think you are going get back here!" roared Calvin. Celia ignored him and ran out of the house slamming the door behind her. She got into her car and sped off realizing there was only once place she could go.

Celia barely made it to Kendall's apartment she was so upset. This was the time she missed having friends, people she could count on beside Kendall. She knocked on the door tears building in her eyes.

"Hi Celia" said Mrs. Knight cheerfully as she answered "Kendall is out at the moment but you are more than welcome to come in" she finished opening the door the whole way.

Celia could not respond she burst into tears; the whole day really hitting her.

"Oh Sweetie what's wrong" said Mrs. Knight putting an arm around her and guiding her to the couch.

"My step-father" she finally answered taking a few gasping breathes trying to calm herself. She finally managed to tell Mrs. Knight what had happened. "I just had to get out of there and I did not know where else to go" finished Celia wiping the tears off her face.

Mrs. Knight was furious, how could a man be so evil "I am so sorry" said Mrs. Knight trying to keep the anger out of her voice. "Your step-father was very wrong to do that, and you are more than welcome here anytime" she finished giving Celia's hand a squeeze.

Before Celia could respond the front door opened and all four boys came in.

"Celia" said Kendall happily as he made her way over to her stopping suddenly when he noticed that she had been crying. "What happened?" he asked concern.

Celia could not help tears began to leak out of her eyes again.

"Hey don't we have that um thing by the pool" said Carlos suddenly grabbing James and Logan and pulling them out of the apartment so Celia and Kendall could have some privacy.

"I'll leave you two alone" said Mrs. Knight leaving the room.

Celia explained how today was the anniversary of her father's death and what Calvin had done that morning.

"Celia I am so sorry" he said sincerely pulling her into his arms rubbing her back soothingly.

"I just want to forget about it" said Celia finally pulling herself together wiping the last of the tears away.

"Okay" said Kendall, Celia could tell he was still worried about her. "Today is your day we can do anything you want" he said with a smile.

"How about we go to the boardwalk" she said with a small smile.

"Sounds great" he said taking her hand as they made their way out of the apartment.

* * *

"Despite everything I had a pretty good day" said Celia. It was later and they were head back to the Palm Woods, despite numerous calls from her mom apologizing for Calvin she was not ready to go home.

"How was your day?" asked Mrs. Knight warmly as they made their way into the apartment.

"All things considering, pretty good" said Celia with a small smile. "However I unfortunately have to be heading home soon, which should be fun" she muttered sarcastically.

"I was thinking about that" said Mrs. Knight with a smile "if you do not feel comfortable going home you could stay here tonight. On the couch far away from Kendall's room" she finished giving her son a look.

"Of course" said Kendall raising his hand defensively.

"That would be great, but Calvin would never ever agree to it" said Celia frowning.

"We'll see" said Mrs. Knight pulling out her phone, Celia could tell Mrs. Knight was still mad at her step-father "what's his number?" asked Mrs. Knight.

Celia quickly rattled off the number, nervous at how Calvin may react.

"Don't worry" said Kendall almost like he was reading her mind "my mom always gets her way" he said putting his arm around her.

"Well I think it is inappropriate to mock a young girl's memory of her father who has passed away" said Mrs. Knight into the phone. "Well sorry if it is a misunderstanding" said Mrs. Knight rolling her eyes clearly not believing him. "Unless you want me calling Celia every hour on the hour all night to check on her I suggest you let her stay. She will be on the couch far away from my son, you have my word nothing will happen" she finished taking a breath.

Celia watched as Mrs. Knight listened to Calvin on the other end of the phone before speaking "good Celia will see you tomorrow" finished Mrs. Knight hanging up the phone.

"Told you" said Kendall smiling giving her a quick kiss.

"Enough of that" said Mrs. Knight laughing "I promised Celia's step-father that nothing would happen. Kendall why don't you go see if you can find something for Celia to wear tonight."

"Yep" said Kendall leaving the room.

"I cannot believe that you got Calvin to agree with you" said Celia still somewhat astonished.

"I can be very persuasive" said Mrs. Knight grinning, Celia could not help but laugh.

"Calvin did sound like her was very sorry about what happened this morning" said Mrs. Knight seriously.

Celia felt her stomach clench she knew that Calvin had no remorse about what had happened he was putting on a show "I am sure he is I will talk to him tomorrow" said Celia putting on a fake smile and lying through her teeth.

* * *

It was almost midnight and Celia was curled up on the couch, but she was unable to sleep. She was worried about what Calvin would do to her when she got home tomorrow and also she really missed her father.

"Hey" said Kendall coming into the room.

Celia, who was so wrapped up in her own thoughts did not come in, gasped and jumped off the couch. "You trying to give me a heart attack" she said keeping her voice low as not to wake up the entire apartment.

"Sorry I knew you weren't asleep I could hear you thinking all the way in my room" he joked sitting down on the couch. Celia took a deep breath to calm her pounding heart as she set down beside him. He put his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"How are you doing?" asked Kendall after a few minutes of silence.

"Okay, I'm just worried about Calvin tomorrow" she said honestly.

"Oh" said Kendall, Celia could feel him tense "If he hurts you" said Kendall not being able to finish his sentence his voice rising.

"Shh" said Celia "you want to wake everyone up."

"Sorry I worry about you, I love you" he said his eyes meeting hers.

"I love you too" she said leaning in and kissing him. He deepened the kiss and pulled her closer.

"Wait" Celia she said after a few seconds pulling away catching her breath "I'm not ready" she finally said biting her lip nervously. She hoped he understood that she was not ready to sleep with him.

"Ready for – oh" he said finally realizing what she meant, he started to laugh.

"Really Kendall thanks" she said scooting away from him.

"I mean do you really think that I would try that on today of all days and in the middle of my living room" he finished.

"Oh" said Celia relaxing and leaning into him again "but you are ready?" she asked.

"Yes, but I understand you are not ready. I can wait until or if you are ready" he finished putting his arm around her again.

"You are the best" she said with a smile "I know" he replied with a smile giving her a quick kiss.

"You should try to get some sleep" he said going to stand up, but she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Please stay for a little longer?" she asked "of course" he replied covering the two of them with a blanket.

* * *

"Hey big bro, wake up" Katie said nudging her big brother.

Kendall woke with a start, he realized he was still on the couch and Celia was snuggled against him.

"Yeah, you might want to go back to your room before mom gets up which is any minute now" said Katie crossing her arms.

"Thanks Katie" he said laying Celia on the couch careful not to wake her "and just so you know nothing-" he started but was interrupted.

"Nothing happened, I know" said Katie with a small smile "but you might have a hard time convincing Mom so move" finished Katie.

"Thanks baby sister" said Kendall hurrying to his room. Within a few seconds of him leaving the room Mrs. Knight entered.

"Morning sweetie" Mrs. Knight said smiling at her daughter "what are doing?"

"Just seeing if Celia was awake" lied Katie.

"I'm awake" mumbled Celia sitting and then panicking when she saw Mrs. Knight Kendall had fallen asleep on the couch with her.

"Celia are you alright?" asked Mrs. Knight concerned.

"Um" said Celia glancing around the room "just fine" she replied relaxing when she realized that Kendall must have snuck back to his room.

"Good" said Mrs. Knight still giving her a worried look as she started breakfast.

Katie gave her a knowing look and Celia realized that she must have warned Kendall "thank you" whispered Celia, Katie gave her a smile and nod as she sat down across from her on the couch.

"Morning" said Kendall coming into the room "morning sweetie" Mrs. Knight said with a smile.

"Morning Celia" he said sitting down beside her and giving her a kiss.

"Morning" she said leaning into him, she could get used to this.

* * *

"Thanks again Mrs. Knight" said Celia it was a few hours later and she finally heading home.

"Anytime sweetie" said Mrs. Knight giving her a hug.

"I'll walk you out" said Kendall walking her out into the hallway and shutting the door.

"If Calvin does anything" he started.

"Relax he wouldn't do anything he knows I would come here and your mom would suspect something" she said really hoping that her words were true.

"Okay I will call you tonight just in case" he said giving her a kiss "I love you."

"I love you too" she said with a smile as she headed down the hallway with a smile.

"I'm home" she called as she made her way into her house, it was better to get Calvin's punishment over with then wait for the inevitable.

She saw Calvin come into the room her mom right behind him looking nervous. Calvin grabbed her arm and squeezed her arm so tight she lost feelings in her fingers.

"Cecelia what you did was unacceptable, I am only going to ask you this once" he said jerking her arm and pulling her closer so his face was right in hers "did anything happen between you and that boy?" he asked his eyes blazing.

"No sir" she said starring right into his eyes. When he did not respond Celia closed her eyes and held her breath waiting for the hitting to start. To her surprise Calvin did not hit her; she opened her eyes and looked back at Calvin.

"If anything happens between you and that boy all your punishments that you have had before will be nothing compared to what punishment I will give you. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes sir" she answered sincerely. Calvin finally released her arm and stormed out of the room. Celia let out a breath and flexed her fingers to get the feeling back, she looked and her arm and realized it would probably bruise, however she considered herself lucky that was the only bruise she received from Calvin.

"Yeah okay honey?" asked her mom.

"Fine" answered Celia "I am going to go say hi to Maddie" she said leaving the room and heading up the stairs leaving her mom behind. She could not help but think that even though Calvin had not hit her this time he had something much worse planned for the future.

**(A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a while! I had pneumonia and was really sick for a while and did not really feel up to writing. I am better now and writing again and the next chapter should be up later today or tomorrow.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything to do with it.**

It had been almost two weeks since that night at the Palm Woods. Kendall had been so busy recording that Celia had not had a chance to see him, but they texted and talked on the phone whenever he had any free time. Celia was in her room when suddenly Maddie burst into her room.

"CJ help me" screamed Madison running into her sister's room. Before Celia could ask what was wrong she heard Calvin screaming.

"Madison get your ass back here" screamed Calvin thundering up the stairs searching the house for his daughter.

"CJ I didn't mean to spill chocolate milk on the rug, honest" sobbed Madison tears streaming down her face.

"I know Maddie, just hide under the bed" said Celia quickly ushering her sister under her bed.

Maddie just managed to squeeze herself under Celia's bed when Calvin barged into her room.

"Where is she?!" he yelled.

"Like I'd tell you" said Celia stonily, mentally preparing herself for what was going to come next.

"I'll give you one more chance" said Calvin in a dangerously low voice.

Celia clenched her jaw, looking him right in the eyes, she kept her mouth closed.

"You made me do this you little bitch" he snapped before slapping her so hard in the face she flew into her bedpost and her shoulder collided with it with a sickening thud.

Celia fell to the floor she bit her lip so hard that she tasted blood; she knew that if she cried out it would only enrage him more.

"I guess I will have to clean up the mess Madison made" he snapped before turning on his heels and storming out of her room slamming the door behind him.

Celia took a few calming breath trying to stop the throbbing pain in her shoulder and face. "CJ" said Maddie shakily from under the bed.

"Stay there" said Celia who made no movement get up "just stay there in case he comes back" she said quietly. Celia tried to move her shoulder, but bit her lip to keep from crying out. The pain was horrible. Celia could not help it tears leaked out of her eyes. Maddie's small hand reached out grabbed her big sisters hand. They just laid their holding hands and both quietly cried.

By the next morning Celia's cheek was bright red and somewhat swollen, that was not what really worried Celia. Her arms were scattered in bruises and her entire shoulder was black and blue, however she was sure nothing was broken this time because once the swelling had gone down she had almost all range of motion in her shoulder.

Celia carefully pulled on a shirt with long enough sleeves to cover the bruises. Unfortunately for her that shirt had long sleeves and there was a heat wave going on.

"I am going to work" announced Calvin barging into her room not bothering to knock.

"Thanks for knocking" said Celia sarcastically.

"It is my house Cecelia I can do what I want" he said in a warning tone.

"Of course" said Celia in almost whisper she did not want to get him upset, she really did not want any more bruises. "Where are Mom and Madison?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Olivia took Madison to a birthday they should be gone most of the day" said Calvin.

"Alright" said Celia hopping that Calvin would leave.

"You should go out, have some fun, you are young" said Calvin leaving her room.

Celia could not help it she shuddered. Calvin was the only person who could go to threatening and scary to almost sounding like he cared.

Celia picked up her cell phone to call Kendall to leave him a message, she knew he was recording. There was no way she could go out with a swollen cheek and a long sleeve shirt in a heat wave.

She was not half way done dialing her phone when the doorbell rang; she let out a sigh of frustration as she hung up and jogged down the stairs.

"What are you doing here" cried Celia in surprise as she open the door to find Kendall. She happily let him in.

"Turns out I didn't have to record and why are you wearing that when it's a 100 degree's and what happened to your face?" he said finally taking a good look at her. He brushed his fingers over her swollen cheek.

"An accident" she said ignoring the tingling feeling his fingers left.

Kendall gave her a skeptical look "an accident with Calvin?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter I'm fine" she said trying to reassure him and herself.

"Then why are you wearing a long sleeve shirt when it feels like an oven outside?" he asked crossing his arms.

After a few second of him staring at her she let out a sigh of defeat. She pulled her shirt to the side to reveal her black and blue shoulder.

"Celia!" he said shocked.

"I am fine" she reassured taking his hand "It looks a lot worse then it feels" she lied in reality it throbbed, but it still was not the worse injury Calvin had given her.

"Celia-" he started.

"Kendall please don't" she said with a sigh "A little less than a year and I'm gone. I just need to stay out of Calvin's way. Anyway as much as I want to I don't think I can go out today, not dressed like this it would look odd" she sadly, she really wanted to spend time with him.

Kendall just stood there for a moment in silence holding her hand, before a small smile formed on his face.

"What?" asked Celia she could tell he had an idea.

"You'll see, come on" he said gently pulling her along. Celia could not help it she let out a laugh.

* * *

"This was actually a good idea" she Celia half an hour later. They were standing on skates in the middle of the ice rink. In here she did not look out of place in long sleeves.

"I am surprised no one else is here" she said to Kendall trying to stay balanced. It had been a while since she skated and she was rusty. She noticed that after she made that statement Kendall's cheeks turned red and not from the cold. "What did you do?" she asked with a smile.

"Well it turns out the rinks owners daughter is huge BTR fan" he answered.

"And?" asked Celia not quite catching on.

"I just happened to mention that if I could use the rink alone for an hour, I just might happen to have front row tickets and back stage passes for him and his daughter" finished Kendall with a shrug.

"You did not" said Celia with a laugh.

"Yes I did and you deserve now come on time is running out and I am going to teach you to shoot a puck if it is the last thing I do" he finished.

"It probably will be" said Celia skating over to him "I am telling you my dad tried to teach many times when I was little and every time I ended up hurting him."

"You were seven, plus I think you have more coordination now" he said handing her the hockey stick.

"Yeah so much more" she replied sarcastically. She took a deep breath and swung the stick like he had shown her, but between her bad shoulder and her horrible balance she flew backwards.

She put her hands over her face and burst out laughing.

"Celia I am so sorry please don't cry" said Kendall feeling horrible as he kneeled down beside her.

"I'm not crying" she said removing her hands "I am laughing. I told you someone ends up getting hurt when I try to play hockey" she said propping herself up on her elbows making no move to get up despite the fact her legs were going numb from the ice.

"Yeah, you were right" said Kendall with a small laugh.

"I should get that in writing" Celia joked reaching her hand out so he could pull her up.

Kendall leaned and took her hand, but before he could help her up Celia pulled his arm so he nearly collapsed on top of her. Both of them burst out laughing.

"So are you happy I did this?" asked leaning over her with a smile.

"I am" she said leaning in and kissing him.

"This was a great day" said Celia. It was a few hours later and they were sitting on benches on side of the now very crowded rink drinking hot chocolate to warm up.

"I told you so" said Kendall with a smirk as he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, yeah" said Celia rolling her eyes, smiling. She noticed a couple of teenage girls a few benches down staring at Kendall.

"This is just weird" she said watching the girls.

"What?" asked Kendall his eyebrows rising in confusion.

"Having a boyfriend who's a pop star, adored by teenage girls, some of who are sending me death glares now" she said nodding towards the girls.

"Oh" said Kendall glancing at the girls, who looked dumbstruck that he actually noticed them "you get used to the staring" he said with a shrug.

"Yeah well they stare at you because they love you, they stare at me because they want to rip my hair out because I'm with you" she said matter of fact.

"Nope they're just jealous because you are ten times more beautiful than you are" he said with a smile.

Celia could not help it she blushed "you are so corny" she said with a laugh.

"I know" he said with a smile as he leaned forward and kissed her.

After they broke apart Celia let out a sigh "I hate to say this, but I really should get home."

"If I have to" joked Kendall, Celia just rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

Celia went into her house smiling, she stopped suddenly and the smile dropped from her face when she saw Calvin.

"Hello Cecelia, I had a light workload so I came home early" he finished starring at her.

"Oh" she said simply not knowing what else to say.

"So did you go out with that boy?" he asked starring her down.

"Yes" she said really wanting to leave the room.

"You didn't tell him what happened to face your face did you?" he asked in an eerily calm voice.

"I told him that Madison and I were playing ball in the yard yesterday and I accidently got hit with the ball" she lied hoping he bought it.

"Very well, you can go know" said Calvin turning away from her. Celia quickly fled to her room, she did not know what but she knew Calvin was up to something.

* * *

Kendall made his way into his apartment smiling; he loved spending time with Celia. However every time he left her he was terrified that Calvin was going to something to her.

"He's finally back" called Carlos, Kendall looked over and saw his three friends on the couch playing video games.

"Yeah, it seems like you are always with her you never spent this much time with Jo when you two were dating" said James.

"I do not spend all my time with Celia, and it is different with Celia than Jo" he finished with a sigh as he plopped down on the couch.

"How is it different?" asked Logan pausing the game and turning to his friend he could tell that something was wrong with Kendall.

"She different because – she – her" he stopped he promised he promised Celia that he would not tell, no matter how much he wanted "never mind" he muttered.

"Come on man what is it? You have been acting different the last couple of weeks?" said Carlos.

"It's nothing" said Kendall not quite able to meet Carlos's eyes.

"Yes it is, what is it?" asked James.

"Nothing you would be able to help with it so drop it!" snapped Kendall before leaving the room.

"Wow" said Carlos.

"I know; something is going on with him and Celia" said James leaning back into the couch with a sigh.

"Yep, and we are going to find out what" replied Logan.

**(What will happen? The real drama is coming up. I will update as soon as I have some time.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything to do with it.**

Weeks flew by and Celia and Kendall grew even closer. Kendall knew he was acting different around his family, and he hated it. Ever since that night he snapped at his friends he had been trying to keep them at a distance. He knew that if he really let his friends in that he would tell them about Celia. He promised Celia that he would not tell anyone even though he knew that eventually someway this secret would come out.

Celia was sitting on her bed reading a bed when Calvin barged in without knocking.

"Cecelia I need to talk to you" said Calvin.

"What about?" asked Celia nervously scooting back on her bed until her back hit the wall.

"We are going to visit my mother tomorrow" said Calvin.

"Oh" said Cecelia relaxing some. Calvin's mother was as friendly as Calvin, and all but told Celia that she hated her. Calvin's mother did not understand why Calvin married a woman with a 'worthless bratty child' as she called Celia.

"Alright sounds fun" Celia lied putting on a fake smile.

"Actually you are going to stay here. I am taking Olivia and Madison with me and we will be gone overnight and be back by eight the next morning. I figured you would have more fun staying here with your friends" finished Calvin.

"Alright, thank you" said Celia hesitantly.

Calvin just let out a grunt before leaving her room; Celia just stared after him she knew Calvin was up to something.

* * *

Kendall collapsed on the couch in frustration. They had finished recording for the day, and it had not been a good day. Gustavo kept yelling at them because they were off and there was tension between the guys. Kendall knew it was entirely his fault the guys were just trying to help him and he kept pushing them away.

"So what is going on big brother" said Katie sitting beside him.

"Nothing baby sister" said Kendall unable to meet her eyes.

"Sure" said Katie not believing a word he was saying.

"Trust me Katie if I could tell you I would" said Kendall, before Katie could respond Kendall's cell phone rang.

He saw it was Celia and answered the phone smiling "hey Celia."

"That's my cue to leave" muttered Katie leaving the room.

"Is everything okay?" asked Kendall concerned once his sister was out of ear shot.

"Yeah everything is fine" said Celia reassuringly "I was just calling to see if you were busy tomorrow night?"

"Nope I am free, what did you have in mind?" asked Kendall.

"Actually Calvin is taking my mom and sister out of town for the night. This house gets creepy when I am all alone so how about we just hang out here" she said.

"Sounds good I can be there around seven" answered Kendall.

"Good see you then, love you" said Celia sincerely.

"Love you too" said Kendall with a smile.

* * *

"Good-bye Cecelia we will see you tomorrow morning by 8am" said Calvin sincerely as he was ushering her mom and Maddie out the door.

"Alright see you then" said Celia uneasily she still had a feeling Calvin was up to something.

Celia managed to find stuff to do around the empty house for the rest of the day. She was relieved when 7 o'clock came and she heard the doorbell ring, sometimes staying in the house by herself could get creepy.

"Hey" said Celia smiling giving him a kiss.

"Hey yourself" he said smiling coming into the house "I brought some movies we can watch."

"Sounds great" she said leading him into the living room.

Celia was snuggled up against Kendall as they were watching the movie. She looked over at Kendall and she smiled she had come to a decision and she was ready.

Her heart was pounding she leaned over and a deep heartfelt kiss. He kissed her back and she felt herself relax into him. "What was that for?" he asked with a smile as they finally broke apart.

"Kendall I am ready" she said with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" he asked taking her hands "I love you and I don't want to rush you into anything you are not ready for" he said sincerely.

"I love you too, and I am sure" she said squeezing his hand.

"I don't have any protection" he admitted.

"I do" she answered "my mom bought us some just in case" she finished with a shrug.

"So are you sure you are ready?" he asked her again, he really did not want to rush her into anything.

"Yeah I am" she answered with a smile as she led him to her bedroom.

Later that night Celia could not keep the smile off her face. They were laying in her bed together her head resting on his chest. She had never felt more comfortable.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Celia asked as lay in Kendall's arms, she loved how happy and content she felt.

Kendall let out a small laugh "the guys and my mom and sister might notice if I don't come home. You could always come stay with us; you know you are more than welcome my mom loves you."

Celia let out a sigh "that sounds great, but my mom and Calvin will be home very early tomorrow and I do not want to risk not being home before them" she said. Kendall could not help but notice that as talked about Calvin her whole body became tense. Kendall didn't say anything he just pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. He tried to soothe her by gently rubbing her back until he felt her muscle relax.

After a few minutes Kendall let out a reluctant sigh "I really have to go" he said sadly. "I know" said Celia untangling herself from him. They quietly pulled their clothes back on; she could feel his eyes on her. "Stop staring" she said knowing he was staring at the nasty hand shaped bruise on her arm, a souvenir from when Calvin grabbed her a few days earlier.

Celia turned to face him and cut him off before he could say anything "I am happy, genially happy and at the moment safe. Please just let me be happy, don't make me talk about it" she said taking his hand and squeezing it. She knew that he knew 'it' meant Calvin.

Kendall just stared at her for a few seconds before slowly smiling "alright" he said leaning down and giving her a kiss. "Make sure to call me tomorrow after Calvin gets back, just so I know that everything is alright" he said seriously.

"I will, come on I'll walk to your car" she said as they walked out of her room.

"I thought it was the guy's job to walk his date to the car" Kendall joked. Celia just let out a snort as she rolled her eyes.

"I'll call you tomorrow, promise" said Celia as they reached his car.

"You know I love you right?" asked Kendall with his famous lopsided grin.

"I know I love you too" she said giving one last kiss. She stood there and watched him drive away, a big grin still on her face.

She felt to giddy and happy to go to bed so she decided to lay in the backyard and just watch the stars. She could not remember the last time she felt this happy and relaxed. Celia slowly drifted to sleep with thoughts of Kendall on her mind.

Celia woke with a start and realized that she had fallen asleep in the yard star gazing. She pulled out her phone and saw that it was all but one am; luckily she had only been outside for about an hour. She made her way into the house still smiling and feeling giddy.

Celia made her way up to her room to wrapped up in her own thoughts to realize something was off. She opened her door and choked back a scream; there sitting in a chair beside her bed was Calvin. All the blood drained from her face "wh-what are doing back so soon? Where are mom and Maddie" she managed to choke out as her body began to tremble. She knew he knew.

He did not answer her for a few seconds he just stared at her with his cold dead eyes. "I left them at my mothers and came back because I knew you could not be trusted" he said in a dead calm voice as he rose from the chair. Celia began backing up until her back hit the hallway wall.

"I was right" he said walking closer to her "you where here whoring around with that boy!" he screamed reaching for her. Celia quickly turned and started to run, she almost made it to the stairs when she felt him grab her arm so forcefully she was almost yanked off her feet. Petrified she turned her head to face him and saw a furry in his eyes she had never seen before. For a second they just stared at each, and then with all his might he pushed her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything to do with it.**

Celia screamed as Calvin pushed her down the stairs, she managed to curl herself into a ball to minimize the damage. She landed on the floor with a thud and she try to crawl away but Calvin caught her.

"You little whore you just spread your legs to any boy who gives you a smile" he screamed pulling her up by her hair and he punched her in the face. His fist connected with her nose and she heard a crunch a blood sputtered out of her nose. She scratched his face as hard as she could and he threw her to the floor and she landed on her arm with a crunch.

"I bet you are pregnant with a little bastard child, we'll take care of that" he screamed kicking her in the stomach and ribs repeatedly. She could not catch her breath, she could not do anything, she pretended to pass out and Calvin finally stopped. "Whore" he muttered before walking away.

When she was sure he was really gone she quietly pulled herself up, and collapsed right away from the pain. She waited to make sure that Calvin did not hear she carefully pulled herself up again it took all her strength to keep from screaming in agony.

She grabbed her car keys and as fast and quietly as he could she made her way out of the house. She pulled herself into the car and drove off. She realized the pain was starting to fade and she was becoming numb, she knew that was not good she was going into shock.

Celia went to pull her cell phone out of her pocket and realized it was not there anymore it must have fallen out of her pocket when she was pushed down the stairs. She knew she should go straight to the hospital, or pull over somewhere where with a phone and call 911, but she did not. Somehow she found herself driving to his apartment.

When she arrived she quietly made her way into the lobby, she breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed it was empty and why wouldn't it be it was after midnight. She made her way to the elevator and went to press the button with her left hand and stopped. Her left arm was swollen and already turning black and blue, how had she not noticed that. She pressed the button with her other hand and got into the elevator.

The pain was coming back, she felt like her ribs were on fire. She knew this was stupid, she shouldn't be turning to him, he would definitely tell and the truth would come out. Maybe that she really wanted the truth out no matter what the consequence.

Her vision was becoming hazy and she made her way to his room and banged the door with what little strength she had left.

"Hello" mumbled Mrs. Knight opening the door half asleep but becoming instantly awake as she saw Celia. "God Celia what happened" she screamed helping Celia into the apartment. Celia wasn't surprised she reacted the way she did, her noses was twice it's normal size she had blood caked on her face, and she was nursing her left arm and she could barely stand. "Where you mugged?" asked Mrs. Knight who desperately wanted to know what happened to this poor girl.

Before Celia could answer everyone came rushing in the room. "Celia" he cried rushing forward and pulling her into his arms. She let out a cry of pain as Kendall accidently bumped her ribs. "I think Calvin broke some of my ribs" she muttered through clenched teeth. She realized she had said that out loud and hoped no one else heard her, Kendall's eyes flashed with anger, he wanted to kill Calvin.

"You're stepfather did this?" asked Mrs. Knight horrified and enraged. Celia felt everyone's eyes on her, the truth was finally out. She felt free and at the same time petrified, what would Calvin do now that people knew. She started hyperventilating from the pain and the fear which caused a stab of pain so bad she saw white, she let out a cry of pain as she collapsed, and Kendall caught her.

The whole room became frantic "Katie call 911" cried Mrs. Knight as Katie ran for the phone. The rest of them rushed forward to help. By this time Kendall was on the floor holding her and soothing her "shh your going to be fine, you're safe now" he soothed stroking her hair. With the knowledge she was safe she let herself succumb to the pain and she passed out in his arms.

* * *

Pain that was the first thing she felt as she regained consciousness. She tried to sit up but let out a hiss of pain as white hot fire shot through her ribs.

"Whoa not so fast" said a voice from beside her. Celia's head snapped to her right to see who the voice was coming from. It was a middle aged women in scrubs, was she is the hospital?

"That's right you are in the hospital" said the women as if she was reading her mind. "My name's Pam I am victim advocate nurse."

"What happened?" Celia asked pretending she did not hear that last part.

"Well according to your step-father you fell down the stairs, and according to your friend, Kendall, your step-father beat you and he has been for some time now" said the nurse. "Would you like to tell me your side?" she asked warmly.

"How bad am I hurt?" she asked ignoring Pam's last question. Pam gave her a sad smile. "You're nose and left wrist is broken along with two of your ribs. Another three of your ribs are bruised and you have a black eye, not to mention there are various other contusions and abrasions all over your body" she finished.

"I guess the broken wrist explains the cast" said Celia flatly as just noticed it on her wrist.

"Celia I cannot help you or your family unless you talk to me" said Pam taking her good hand.

"I want to see Kendall" she said stubbornly.

"I am sorry it is against regulations, he's not family -" started Pam

"Please" said Celia desperately meeting Pam's eyes tears was now running down Celia's face.

"Alright" said Pam a few moments later "I will be right back" she said leaving the room.

After a few minutes of silence she heard the hospital door creak open "Celia" he said sitting on the side of her bed and gently taking her good hand. She looked him the eyes and she saw that he looked scared, she did not think she had ever seen someone look so scared.

"You told" she said quietly pulling her eyes away from his.

"I had too" he said firmly gently squeezing her hand "he nearly killed you, you cannot hide this anymore."

"Nine more months and I would have been free" she said somewhat mad.

"Alright nine months you're eighteen, you can leave but what about your mother? What about Maddie, what's going to happen to her?" he asked.

Her eyes snapped to his, she knew she had to come clean she never wanted what happened to her to happen to her baby sister. Tears started running down her face again "alright I will tell them, but not for me, for Maddie. I don't want to see her in this hospital bed" she stated firmly.

"You should know something else" he said rubbing her arm soothingly "Calvin is here, right outside in the hall."

"What!" she said shocked her heart began racing.

"There is also a cop out there, and my mom don't worry your safe" he said with a smirk "I actually think my mom likes you more than me" he joked. Celia let out a teary laugh.

"What about everyone else?" she asked thinking of her mom and sister, plus Katie and the guys they had to know everything by now.

"Your mom and sister are on their way, and the guys are at home with Katie, I've been calling them every hour to give them updates. Just on how you are physically, they don't know the whole story, and they won't until you're ready" he finished.

"It's after five in the morning you must be exhausted" she said finally noticing time.

"I'm fine and I am not going anywhere you need me right now" he said gently kissing her forehead.

Celia took a deep breath, or as deep as she could with broken ribs "I'm ready to tell them everything" she said quietly.

"I'll get the nurse and the cop" he said starting to rise.

"No" she grabbed his hand firmly "if I do this I need to confront Calvin. Help me into the hall" she said pulling herself trying to ignore the mind numbing pain.

"Celia I don't think that's a good idea" he said wearily.

"Please Kendall, if I am going to do this I need to do it my way" she said meeting his eyes. He let out a sigh he knew she was right. He gently helped her up; she leaned on him for emotional and physical support as they slowly made their way out into the hall.

All activity stopped when they entered the hall. Calvin looked like he was trying to schmooze the cop, to try to get him on his side. The cop was trying to block him out. Mrs. Knight and Nurse Pam sat on the opposite side of the hall; they were both shooting Calvin death glares. All eyes snapped to Kendall and Celia and the hall became silent.

"Sweetheart why are you out of bed, you should be resting after taking such a nasty spill down the stairs. I was so worried when I went to get help and you ran off. Kids huh?" he said with fake concern to the cop, who was looking at him suspiciously.

Celia gathered up all the courage she had and squeezed Kendall's hand tightly. "I didn't fall and you know it" she said fiercely. "You pushed me down the stairs and then you beat me. You beat me like you have been doing for years" she finished tears leaking out of her eyes.

Calvin's eyes blazed with fury, but he kept his composure "she is right" he said suddenly. If it could have Celia's chin would have hit the floor with shock.

"She has been beaten" said Calvin "but it's not me it's her boyfriend."

"I love her I would never hurt her, ever!" cried Kendall making a move toward Calvin. Celia grabbed his arm to stop him. He knew that Kendall was playing right into Calvin's trap.

"My son would never beat Celia" cried Mrs. Knight jumping between the two men to keep her son from pummeling the man senseless. "On the other hand I might beat you" she added turning to Calvin. "Everyone just calm down" said the cop coming to stand in front of Calvin "we will get the truth but that won't happen if everyone starts beating on one another."

"You know interesting thing about girls when they fight they tend to scratch" said Pam breaking the tension. "Now Mr. Michaels I do not see any scratch marks on this fine young man, on the other hand I do see scratch marks on your face" she said giving him a knowing look.

"That happened last week when I was playing in the yard with my daughter Madison, I fell and scrapped my face on a bush" he answered through clenched teeth sending his step-daughter death glares. "Tell them Cecelia."

"Mr. Michaels I now you are lying because those scrapes are too fresh to have happened a week ago, they had to have happened in the last twenty four hours. There is a very simple way to clear this up" finished Pam.

"How I want this whole damn thing over!" snapped Calvin.

"We collected skin cells from under Celia's nails, and other DNA evidence on her. We could check it against your DNA, plus when you beat Celia I'm sure some of her DNA ended up on you, you know like her blood. So will you consent to a DNA test?" asked Pam.

"NO" cried Calvin "obviously my deranged step-daughter has tricked you into believing her, you'll change the results to make me guilty" he snapped.

"Then will find another nurse with no knowledge of the case" said Pam smugly.

"No this bullshit ends here, I am taking my step-daughter home now!" he said making a move towards Celia. Many things happened at once. The cop grabbed a now beyond furious Calvin to keep him from reaching Celia. Kendall quickly and carefully pulled Celia into his arms protectively. Mrs. Knight and Pam stood in front of Celia; they were like the Great Wall of China nothing was getting past them.

"You just want to take me home to get your anger out, beat me some more, maybe break my jaw so I cannot tell the truth this time. You can't threaten me, put me in an asylum, and make people think I am crazy. You know the truth you an evil abusive man" she said from the safety of Kendall's arms. She prayed he would take the bait.

"You bitch!" screamed Calvin trying to pull out of the cops embrace "I should have kept beating you until your fucking heart stopped" he screamed while struggling against the cop. He suddenly realized what he had said and went limp "no I did not mean it, she tricked me, that whore tricked me" he seethed.

"Calvin Michaels you are under arrest" said the cop cuffing him as he began to read him his rights. Celia did not hear the rest she had started to sob. The truth was out, people had actually believed her and Calvin even admitted it.

"Shh it's all over" said Kendall rubbing her back soothingly trying to get Celia to calm down. Sobbing this hard with broken ribs could not be good for her.

"Kendall why don't you help me get Celia back into bed and will give her something for her pain" said Pam calmly ignoring the scene Calvin was causing like she saw a mad man getting arrested every day. "Then I'll call the hospitals lawyer and get a court order and make that bastard get that DNA test" she added quietly enough so only Celia and Kendall heard the bastard part. Celia started crying harder for the relief; there was no way Calvin could deny it now.

"Please don't leave me Kendall" she said as he and Pam helped her into her bed.

"I am not going anywhere" he said kissing her forehead as Pam quickly and painlessly gave her a shot in her arm. She felt the effects almost instantly, her whole body felt warm and tingly, the pain quickly melted away. "Feel better" she muttered already becoming sleepy.

"That's good just Celia, just sleep I'll be here when you wake up" said Kendall and that was the last thing Celia remembered before for the first time in years she fell into a peaceful and restful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything to do with it.**

The next few days were exhausting and filled with a whirlwind of actions. After she woke and sent Kendall home to get some rest the police came to take a formal statement. It took over an hour but she told them everything; how she had tried to tell the truth before and was labeled as a troubled child, and about all the injuries Calvin had caused her. She also told them that her mother was in no way responsible and should not be arrested or have Maddie taken away from her; also that Calvin had beat them too.

Her Uncle Derek came and hugged and her and started crying, she had _never_ seen him cry before. He told he was sorry and that he should have figure it out sooner and helped her and Maddie and her mom.

Two days later Celia had just fallen asleep, when there was a knock at the door. She let out a sigh she had barely gotten any sleep in the last two days because there were so many people coming and going; also having the truth finally coming was exhausting

"Come in" Celia said with another sigh, she was giving up hope that she would ever get any sleep.

"Hey beautiful" said Kendall coming into the room. Celia let out a snort, but realized that was not the smartest thing to do with a broken nose.

"I look and feel like I went three rounds with Mike Tyson" she said with a yawn.

"No just Calvin and it is never going to happen again" said Kendall taking her hand and giving it a supportive squeeze.

"They said that I can go home tomorrow" she said "wherever that is" she said sadly.

Celia's uncle told her that Calvin was out on bail and was ordered to stay away from her, her mom and Maddie. Calvin had moved back into his home and refused to let anyone come near the home to collect her family's things. Calvin also fixed it with the bank so that Celia's moms names of the bank account so they now had virtually no money.

"Your Uncle Derek said he would take you and your mom and sister in for as long as you need" said Kendall reassuringly.

"I know" said Celia tears running down her face. She hated this all her life she was tough and almost never cried, the last few days she had been a blubbering mess, which was not helping with the pain in her ribs.

"Celia what is it?" asked Kendall pulling her into his arms and rubbing her back soothingly trying to get her to calm down.

"I just can't" she said still crying.

"Can't what?" asked Kendall leaning back some and meeting her eyes.

"Can't be around my family" she said wiping the tears away. "Every time my uncle sees me he breaks down and starts apologizing, even though _none_ of this is his fault. My Aunt and cousin have been treating me like a porcelain doll that could break at any minute. My mom, I have not even seen her and at the moment I do not want to" she finished.

"Are you scared of how your mom is going to react to all of this?" asked Kendall, he knew Celia's mom had known of the abuse and was also the victim of abuse, but had been too afraid to speak up.

"Yes and…" she broke off before letting a frustrated sigh "all the sudden I find myself mad. Mad she let that man in our life, mad she did not back me up when I told the truth all those years ago, even though she was scared. Mad she let it get this far. I just not ready to face her when I feel this mad" she finished.

Kendall just starred at her for a minute; Celia could almost hear the gears turning in his head because he was thinking so hard, finally his eyes lit up.

"You have an idea?" she asked.

"I have an idea" he answered "I hate to do this but I need to leave, just for an hour or two" he said reassuringly.

"Alright, I'll try to finally take a nap" she said leaning back against her pillow.

Kendall turned to leave but quickly turned around and leaned down and kissed Celia gently. "I love you" he said with a small smile.

"Love you too" said Celia before closing her eyes and drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Celia woke with a start from a nightmare, sweat coated her face.

"Sweetie it is all right you were just having a nightmare" said a voice from beside her. Celia turned her head and was surprised to see not Kendall, but Mrs. Knight.

"Is Kendall alright?" she asked worriedly.

"He is fine" she said reassuringly with a small smile "I told him to stay home and get some sleep I would come and talk to you" she giving Celia's shoulder a squeeze.

It was then that Celia realized that Kendall must have been exhausted he had barely left her side in the last two and half days. She suddenly felt so guilty.

"I am so sorry Mrs. Knight" she said pulling herself into a sitting position, ignoring the burning pain in her ribs. "I am probably not right girl for Kendall, I made him lie to you, and I made him keep this big secret, you must hate me. This is all my fault. You probably wish Kendall had never met me" she said tears threatening to fall yet again.

"Sweetie" said Mrs. Knight taking her hand "let's get one thing straight none of any of this mess is your fault, none of it" she emphasized. "Yes I wish Kendall never had to go through this, and I wish you never had to go through either. No one should ever be beaten, or called a liar when they come forward for help." Celia could not help it she was now crying at this point; Kendall must have told her the whole story.

"Also" continued Mrs. Knight "I am glad Kendall met you, I have never seen him as happy as he is with you. Plus I am so proud of how is helping you" she finished.

"Yeah he has been a great support" said Celia wiping the tears away with her casted arm.

"Not just that" said Mrs. Knight before taking a deep breath and letting it out. "Kendall had an idea and talked to me and talked to your Uncle until he agreed" she finished.

"What?" asked Celia curious.

"If you want you can stay with us, until you feel comfortable to talk to your mom; and when you are Kendall and I will be right beside you if you need us to be" said Mrs. Knight with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" asked Celia "it could be awhile, I just need time to process, well everything" she said with a bitter laugh.

"I am sure" said Mrs. Knight warmly "like I said you make my son so happy and you are good for him. I myself think you are wonderful, funny, intelligent young lady and I am glad you are my son's life and my life" she said giving Celia a motherly kiss on the forehead.

"Here comes the tears again" said Celia with a sad laugh wiping the tears away.

"You've been through a lot" said Mrs. Knight "I say it's alright to cry" she said squeezing Celia's hand.

"Thanks" said Celia "also thank you for letting me stay with you guys, it will be a few days top" Celia said reassuringly.

"Don't rush it" said Mrs. Knight "you can stay as long as you need to. Now you still look exhausted, try to get some more sleep; I can stay to you fall asleep if you want."

"That would be great, thanks" said Celia closing her eyes and slowly drifted back into an uneasy sleep.

**(Just kind of a filler chapter, the next chapter the guys and Katie will find out the whole story.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything to do with it.**

The next morning Celia was finally released with a long list of instructions and lots of different kinds of pills. Kendall carefully helped her into the car, her whole body was already throbbing from getting up and moving, she wanted to lie down as soon as possible.

"Buddha Bob said we could use the service elevator. I figured you did not want to be bombarded with a lot of people right now" he said pulling up behind the Palm Woods.

"Yeah thanks" said through gritted teeth as tried to get out of the car, the pain was becoming really bad.

"Here" said Kendall practically lifting her out of the car. She leaned against him as they slowly made their way inside. It seemed like it took forever but they finally made it to apartment 2J.

Kendall carefully helped her inside; Celia was relieved that not everyone was home just Katie and Mrs. Knight. Katie eyes became wide with shock when she saw Celia's appearance; she however quickly gained her composure and gave Celia a small smile.

"Hi" said Celia trying to break the uncomfortable silence, last time she had been here was the night that Calvin pushed her down the stairs and beat her. Celia felt a shudder going through her remembering that night. "Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Well James is out with his girlfriend of the week, Logan dragged Camille to some lecture on black holes or something, and Carlos is playing hockey" answered Katie with a shrug. Celia could not help but think they all made plans as not to bombard her when she arrived.

"You must want to rest sweetie" said Mrs. Knight taking on her motherly role "you'll be staying in Katie's bed. Kendall why don't you help Celia to Katie's room" said Mrs. Knight.

"I don't want to take anyone's bed" said Celia feeling guilty. "I can just sleep on the couch its fine" finished Celia.

"Nah its fine take my bed" said Katie with a shrug "I would rather stay on the couch anyway; this way I am closer to the TV" she said with a smile.

Celia let out a small snort of laughter "thanks Katie" she said as Kendall helped back to the bedroom.

"Sure" said Katie as plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"That was a wonderful thing you did" said Mrs. Knight leaning down and kissing her daughter on top her head.

"Mom" said Katie rolling her eyes.

Kendall carefully helped Celia into the bed "you told your mom the whole story" she said.

"Yeah that night you showed up at the apartment and at the hospital. I just had to" he finished hoping she was not mad.

"I understand, how much does Katie and the guys know?" she asked trying to find a comfortable position.

"They know that your step-father hit you and your mom and sister. I didn't tell them the whole story like my mom. I did not think you wanted me telling everything to everybody" finished pulling the cover up over her.

"Thanks, I will tell them the whole thing eventually I am just not ready now" she said her eyes meeting his.

"When you said you told your mom everything you didn't tell her that night we - " "no" he said cutting her off "I don't think she needs know that detail" he finished.

"Good" she said with a laugh and regretting it when pain shot through her ribs, she grabbed and squeezed Kendall's hand until the pain passed.

"Here" said Kendall opening a pill bottle "this one is for pain you can take one every four hours" he said handing her a pill and a bottle of water.

"Okay" said Celia warily taking the pill she was sick of all the medicine but she was in pain and needed it.

"The doctor said that they may make you sleepy" he said "so I can leave you to get some rest" he finished turning to leave.

"No, please stay" she said grabbing his hand.

"I was hoping you say that" he said carefully laying down beside her and put his arm around her. She snuggled against him and laid her head on his shoulder and as the pill took effect she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

A few hours later Celia woke with a start, she noticed two things right away one Kendall was gone and two that Katie was standing beside the bed with a tray of food. "Sorry if I woke you" said Katie handing her the tray off food.

"No it's fine all I have been doing lately is sleeping" Celia said carefully propping herself up so she could eat. Katie carefully sat on the edge of the bed, and kept glancing at Celia.

"Go ahead" said Celia "I bet you and everyone have a million questions" said Celia taking a bite of food.

"Yeah I do" said Katie quietly not meeting Celia's eyes "however I think that it is up to you to tell me everything when you are ready. However I do have one question I really need answered" finished Katie.

"Go ahead" said Celia taking a bite of her food.

"Are you as good as poker as my brother says?" asked Katie with a smile as she pulled out a pack of cards.

"Of course I am" said Celia with a smile as Katie dealt the cards.

A few days had passed and Celia was starting to feel a little better physically at least, she was weaning herself off of all the pain medicine the doctors had put her on. She actually felt well enough to help Mrs. Knight make dinner, it was the least she could do after everything she had done.

"So how are you doing?" Mrs. Knight eventually asked broaching the subject.

"Physically, better otherwise I am not so sure" she answered truthfully with a slight problem "if you guys are getting sick of me I can find somewhere else to stay it's not a problem" said Celia facing Mrs. Knight.

"Oh Celia" said Mrs. Knight laying her hands on Celia shoulders "I love having you here, you are now like a member of the family. Truthfully it might be a problem when you do decide to leave, I love having you here" finished Mrs. Knight kissing the top of her head and hugging her.

"Thank you" said Celia trying not to cry. Her mom used to be like this when she was little, but after she married Calvin she became somewhat distant because of Calvin.

"So how about we finish dinner?" Mrs. Knight asked.

"Sounds good" said Celia.

It turned out that Celia was not quite up to finishing the meal. When they were almost done Celia was too tired and in too much pain to keep standing. So she sat at the table and chatted with Mrs. Knight as she finished dinner.

Dinner was put on the table just as the boys and Katie came into the apartment. Celia found herself becoming nervous, Kendall, Mrs. Knight, and Katie where the only ones who had seen her since that night.

"Hey you're up" said Kendall with a smile as he walked over as gave her a quick kiss.

Celia gave him a smile before turning towards the other guys who were staring at her kind of nervously.

"Yeah this is not awkward at all" Celia joked with a smile.

"Sorry" they answered she could see them all visibly relax.

"Okay now that, that is out of the way dinner" Mrs. Knight said taking her seat at the table.

* * *

"I am ready to tell you guys everything" said Celia. It was after dinner and they where clearing away the dishes. They all gathered in the living room and Celia took a deep breath no matter how many she told this story it was hard to tell, Kendall reached over and took her hand for comfort.

"Well everything really started when I was about ten and my mom started seeing Calvin" she started not being able to meet any of their eyes. It took a while but she eventually told them the whole story. She look up and saw an array of emotions Logan looked stunned, James looked furious, Katie had tears in her eyes, and Carlos looked like someone ran over his puppy.

"So Kendall you knew, this is why you have been acting different the last couple of months?" asked Logan finally finding his voice. Kendall just nodded and Celia gave his hand a squeeze.

"Yeah and I am so sorry I made Kendall keep it a secret and-" she was cut off when Carlos pulled her into a hug.

"We understand and we don't blame" Carlos said finally letting her out of the hug.

"Yeah and I would happy to punch your step-father in the face for you" said James.

"Me too" said Katie wiping at her eyes.

"Thanks that would make me feel better, but I am not sure that would help the situation any" said Celia with a smile. "I am glad I told you guys and you might have questions, but I am tired and in pain I think I should probably go back to bed" she finished feeling exhausted it had been a long night.

Kendall helped Celia into bed and came back into the living room where everyone was still sitting in stunned silence, even his mom who had known about everything for a week.

"So…" said Kendall uneasily trying to break the quite tension in the room. He suddenly felt exhausted, keeping Celia's secret took a toll on him not that he blamed it on Celia. He did not know how Celia kept her secret for so long without totally losing it.

"I am so sorry that you and especially Celia had to go through that" said Logan finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah man, and I wish you could have told us. I understand why you couldn't but I wish you could have" said James.

"Thanks" said Kendall sitting down on the couch, he was feeling an array of emotions.

"Honey I am so proud of you" said his mom standing up and giving him a kiss on top of the head "you are growing up to be a wonderful man" she finished tears coming to her eyes.

"Thanks mom" he said quietly.

"I don't know about you guys, but it has been a long night I'm tired" said Carlos standing up. The others murmured in agreement as they all left and made their ways to their room until only Katie and Kendall remained.

"You ready for bed?" asked Kendall noticing his sister was still there and realizing he was sitting on her temporary bed.

"Nope because I know you won't be able to sleep so I got these" said Katie pulling a stack of games and puzzles from behind the couch "I thought we could have a game night like when we were little" she finished.

"Thanks baby sister" he said giving her a hug.

"Anytime big brother" she replied.

**A/N: (Sorry it took me so long to update! Shortly after my last update I had appendicitis and had to have surgery, and then my Grandmother was really sick, but is better now. My carefree summer turned into me having pneumonia and emergency surgery :( However I did get to see BTR in concert (best birthday present ever!) even got to touch Carlos hand :) :) :). So anyway thanks for reading my little ramble I will try to update more often.**


	14. Chapter 14

******Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything to do with it.**

* * *

"How do you keep beating me!?" asked Carlos astonished. "I just taught you how to play yesterday!" he exclaimed laying down the controller.

"I must be lucky" said Celia with a shrug, truth was she had no idea how she was winning especially because she was basically playing one handed because of her cast. She had been in the apartment for just over a week now. A lot had been happening.

Since she had been staying with Kendall she had no contact with her family, but she knew that Mrs. Knight was keeping in contact with her uncle. Mrs. Knight had informed her that there was going to be child abuse charges among other charges filed against Calvin. Even though Celia was still not ready to see her family she desperately missed her little sister. She was however scared to see Maddie because she was afraid how Maddie would react to being forced out of her home and having her father thrown in jail.

Celia let out a sigh and put the controller down and leaned back into the couch. It was hard to believe that her senior year of high school was starting in a week. This time last year she would have been getting ready for school. This year she did not even know where she was going to go to school since in the past she was forced to attend some horrible expensive private school because Calvin demanded it.

"You okay?" asked Carlos concerned.

Celia just gave him a look.

"Sorry dumb question" he answered.

"No I'm sorry you where just concerned" said Celia running her hand through her hair worriedly. "It's just that everything is so screwed up. I finally was able to have people believe me about Calvin, but since I told my family and I have lost so much. We lost our home, Maddie lost her father, and even though it sounds stupid I lost my school. I should be getting ready for my senior year; I should be excited for school! Instead I feel like my whole world is just crashing down" she finished blinking her eyes quickly to keep the tears away.

"Sorry" said Celia turning to Carlos who had stayed silent and let her rant "I should have not unloaded all of that on you" she finished feeling guilty.

"Its fine" said Carlos leaning over and giving her hand a quick squeeze "that's what friends are for."

"A friend" said Celia with a smile "it's nice to have a friend again I haven't had one in a while." Carlos just gave her a smile.

"Okay now that the sappy hallmark moment is over" she joked with a laugh "do you know where Kendall is? He said he had to pick something up but he has been gone almost two hours."

"No idea" said Carlos fidgety not meeting her eyes as he talked.

"Carlos" said Celia in a warning tone she could tell he was lying.

"Trust me everything is fine and Kendall will be back soon" said Carlos honestly. Before Celia could respond the apartment door opened and Kendall himself walked in.

"Yep I'll be back soon" Kendall joked coming in.

"Very funny" said Celia with a laugh.

"Well I gotta do this thing" said Carlos standing up "see you later Celia" he said leaving the apartment.

"Okay bye" said Celia as Carlos left and she turned to Kendall. "Okay that was suspicious and where's Katie she left with you?"

"She's outside in the hallway" answered Kendall nervously.

"Why?" asked Celia suspiciously.

"She's with someone" answered Kendall sitting down beside Celia.

"Is this twenty questions? I am supposed to guess?" she joked.

Kendall took a deep breath before answering "she's with Maddie" he finally answered.

"Maddie, as in my little sister Maddie?" asked Celia shocked her heart speeding up.

"Yes and before you start yelling you should know that Maddie really misses you. Also, I think it would be good for you to see her" he finished taking her hand.

Celia just let out a sigh "I just wish you would have told me first" she finally said.

"If I would have told you, you would have said no" Kendall said.

"Probably" said Celia with a shrug. She took a couple of deep breaths before nodding to Kendall

"Katie" he called gently into the hallway as he and Celia stood up Celia squeezing his hand for dear life.

Katie slowly made her way into the apartment holding Maddie's hand. Celia suddenly felt like she hadn't seen her sister in years. Her sister looked so different to her, it seemed like the spark in her eyes were gone.

"CJ?" her sister questioned staring at her with a petrified look.

It then dawned on Celia that Maddie had not seen her since the night before Calvin beat her. She could not blame her sister for looking shocked at the cast and the nasty bruises covering her body.

"Did Daddy really do that?" Maddie finally asked.

Celia just nodded tears coming to her eyes; she really hoped that Maddie would not blame this on her. Instead of saying anything Maddie burst into tears.

"Oh Maddie" said Celia bending down and ignoring the burning pain in her ribs she pulled her sister into a hug. Out of the corner of her she saw Kendall motion Katie out of the room and they left leaving her alone with her sister.

"Let's sit down" she said guiding her sister towards the couch, they both sat.

Maddie finally managed to pull herself together and Celia wiped the stray tears off her cheeks.

"So …" started Olivia not sure where to really start.

Before she could think of anything Maddie asked her a question that broke her heart. "Are you not staying with me and mommy because you hate us?" she asked her lip quivering tears coming to her eyes again.

"No, never, no" said Celia emphatically. "I could never hate you or mom you are the most amazing little sister I am so lucky to have you" said Celia putting her arm around her and pulling her into a hug kissing the top of her head.

"Okay" said Maddie wiping at her eyes "I thought that you hated me because Daddy hurt you so bad."

"Why would you think that?" asked Celia confused.

"Cause that night I did not want to Grandmother's I wanted to stay home with you. I asked Daddy and he yelled at me and made me go" said Maddie not meeting her sister's eyes. "If I stayed with you Daddy would've never hurt you" finished Maddie.

"Maddie look at me" said Celia turning her sister on the couch until her sister was looking her in the eyes. "None of what happened was your fault, none of it. Your Daddy would have found any excuse to hurt me like he did, he would have still done it if you where home with me. I am actually glad that you were not there he may have hurt you too" finished Celia taking her sisters hands.

"Okay" said Maddie in a small voice. Celia knew that Maddie blamed herself and she would have to keep telling Maddie that it was not her fault and hopefully Maddie would finally stop blaming herself.

"I have another question" said Maddie finally.

"Shoot" said Celia with a smile.

"If you do not hate Mommy or me why are you staying here?"

Celia took a deep breath in. She did not know if she could even explain why she needed to be away from her mother and her family at the moment. Why she needed some distance to sort her emotions and be able to make peace with what was going on. How could she could explain that to a six year old when she barely even understood it herself.

"It is really hard to explain" Celia said "it's something I have to do. But I promise you that it has nothing to do with you, I love you very much. I am also sorry it took me over a week to see you I missed you so much."

"Me too" said Maddie grinning.

"I was actually afraid you would hate me" said Celia.

"Why?" asked Maddie curiously.

"I was afraid that you would hate me because you had to leave our house and that because of me you have to stay away from your Daddy" she finished.

"No it's not your fault. Mommy explained to me that since Daddy was so mean to you and the rest of us that he was in time out. She said he could be in timeout for a long time" said Maddie. "Mommy also said that it could be a while but when the timeout is over I may be able to see him if I want."

"Yep that's about right" said Celia with a sad smile. She guessed that her mom was right to explain it like that. It would pretty hard and devastating to tell a six year old that her father could being going away to jail for a long, long time.

"So how has everything been going at Uncle Derek's?" asked Celia.

"Well daddy always said never to call him Uncle Derek, cause he was not my real uncle" said Maddie, Celia fought the urge to roll her eyes at Calvin's ignorance. "Anyway Uncle Derek said it was ok to call him Uncle because he considered himself my Uncle. I really like having him as an Uncle. We play checkers a lot and I won most of the games" Maddie finished grinning at her sister. Celia slowly saw the old spark coming back to her sister's eyes.

"Won most of the game huh? How did you get so smart?" joked tickling her sister.

"From my big sister" giggled Celia looking up at her sister smiling.

* * *

Later that night Kendall and Celia were sitting in Palm Woods Park watching the sun go down. Celia had an amazing day with her baby sister and was glad Kendall had brought her over. Maddie ending up standing for dinner and chatted away the whole time, she could tell that right away she had all the guys wrapped around her little finger. Celia could not help but smile; it seemed that now that Maddie was finally away from her father she was coming out of her shell.

"What are smiling?" Kendall asked putting his arm around her.

"Today" said Celia laying her head on his shoulder. "Maddie seems to be doing alright; she actually seems to be more herself now that she is away from Calvin."

"That's good, so are you glad I brought her over?" asked Kendall.

"Yes, but how did you know that she wasn't going to get over here and say she hates me?" asked Celia curiously.

"Because I am genius" said Kendall, Celia just gave him a look. "I knew because no matter what Katie does I will always love her and I know no matter what I do Katie will always love me. I also know it is the same way with you and Maddie."

"My boyfriend is a genius" joked Celia giving him a quick kiss.

"Now if you could just remember that for future reference" said Kendall, Celia just gave him a playful punch before snuggling closer to him.

They sat in silence for a while watching the sunset. It was one of the first times Celia had been out of the apartment. Also, she finally agreed to go out with Kendall because at this time of day the park was pretty much deserted except for a few people. She squirmed uncomfortably when people stopped and stared, she could not blame them she still had a broken nose and wrist and her bruises were starting to turn a greenish color.

Kendall could feel Celia's uneasiness at the few people staring at Celia "bet you are wondering what happened to her?" he said to them.

"Kendall" she said slightly panicked, what was he doing?

"She got attacked by a shark real nasty, you should see the huge chunk missing out of her leg?" he said trying to keep a straight face "why don't you roll up your pants leg and show them?" he said turning to Celia trying not to laugh.

Celia bit her lip to keep from laughing she glanced over at the people; they gave her and Kendall an odd look before walking away. Once they were gone both her and Kendall burst out laughing.

"Okay that was a good one" said Celia once she gained control of her laughing ignoring the burning pain it left in her ribs. It felt good to laugh again.

"Did you really Kendall me?" he asked faking hurt "Do you really think I would just tell strangers your business?"

"No, I know, I just panicked. I know you would never do that" she said smiling at him.

"I love you, you know" he said smiling at Celia.

"I love you too" she said giving him a kiss.

Little did they know they were being watched from some people across the park. Mrs. Knight and Katie had just gotten back from dropping Celia at her Uncle's. Kendall had volunteered to take Maddie back but his mom said she would do it. She told Kendall to finally get Celia out of the apartment it would be good for her.

"They are so sweet" said Mrs. Knight smiling.

"Mom it's kind of creepy that you are spying on your son" said Katie crossing her arms.

"I am not spying on them" said Mrs. Knight defensively "it's not like I follow them or for that matter any of you kids everywhere."

"Okay, but you said we should take the long way back to the apartment through the park" said Katie suspiciously.

"Oh Katie you are too smart for your own good" said her mom smiling putting her arm around her daughter giving her a hug.

"However I do have to admit that Kendall seems very happy" said Katie. "He never seemed this happy when he was with Jo. He seems light up every time he sees her or even when someone mentions Celia's name" finished Katie with a small smile.

"Who knows maybe Celia is Kendall's soul mate" said Mrs. Knight with a smile as she and Katie made their way back to the apartment.

**A/N: Sorry it took me two and a half weeks to update, school started and also the last two weekends I went camping with family friends. I have a big test coming up so it is going to be at least another week before I update. Also, for this story there is only three or four chapters left. Another note is someone sent me a message and asked if I was from London because I sounded British. I am nowhere near British I am from the east coast of the USA. Just thought I put that in here in case other people thought that, though I do not know why people would think that. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything to do with it.**

* * *

Another week came and went and it was now Friday. Celia had been informed that she was now enrolled at the local public school. The school was informed of the situation and was sending her work home until she was ready to attend school. So during the day when Katie and the guys were at school she worked on her school work with a little help from Mrs. Knight.

The where all sitting around eating dinner, however Celia barely ate she just picked at her food. She been thinking the last couple of days, and she realized she really missed her mom.

"Celia, honey, are you alright you barely touched your food and you look like you are a million miles away" Mrs. Knight said.

"Yeah, I think" she stopped for a second "I think I am ready to see my mom" she finally finished.

Everyone turned to look at her and Kendall finally spoke up "are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah I am sure it is time I am going to go over tomorrow" she said.

"I can go with you, if you want" said Kendall.

"That would be great thanks" she said with a small smile.

"I proud of you Celia" said Mrs. Knight with a smile "now who's ready for dessert" she said smiling.

* * *

It was late that night and Celia was lying on the couch wide awake. She finally convinced Katie to take back her bed. The truth was she felt almost better physically. Except for a few most of her bruises had faded away. Her nose was almost back to its normal size and she barely felt any more pain in her wrist or her ribs.

Celia let out a sigh and rolled over trying to get comfortable and choked back a scream when she saw Kendall standing there. "You really are trying to give me a heart attack aren't you" joked Celia sitting up.

"Sorry I knew you would be up" said Kendall sitting down beside her.

"Déjà vu" joked Celia snuggling up to Kendall.

That sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Kendall finally spoke "are you sure about tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes" she answered simply "it's time."

"As long as you are sure" said Kendall putting his arm around her pulling her closer.

"Can I ask you something?" she said nervously.

"Of course" he answered.

"Why aren't you running for the hills? I mean it is your senior year you are turning eighteen soon and in a very successful band. However you and your whole family have helped me deal with the crap pile that has been my life lately. I mean I really haven't scared you off yet?" she finished meeting his eyes.

"Nope" he answered leaning down and kissing her "I love you and no matter what happens you could never scare me away. As for my family they love actually I really do think my mom likes you more than me" he joked.

Celia let out a laugh as she laid her head on his should, suddenly she felt exhausted.

"Sleep?" he asked pulling the blanket over them.

"Sleep" she confirmed both of them falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning Kendall somehow managed to sneak back into his room again before his mother woke up. The Saturday started as it usually did breakfast, and everyone heading to where they were going for the day. However Celia was beyond nervous her stomach was in knots. Finally she found enough courage to leave the apartment and head over to her Uncle's home with Kendall.

"You ready for this?" asked Kendall as they pulled into her Uncle's driveway.

Celia took a deep calming breath "yes" she finally answered.

They made their way to the front door and Celia knocked. The door flew open as her cousin Izzy opened the door. Izzy must have realized how serious this was because Kendall was one of her favorite celebrities and instead of screaming and carrying on she just gave them both a small smile.

"Come on in" said Izzy opening the door the whole way.

Celia saw her Aunt Amy and gave her a nervous smile "hey Aunt Amy."

"Hi CJ" said her Aunt pulling her into a hug. "It is good to see you, you are starting to look better" finished her Aunt giving her a small smile.

"I am starting to feel better" said Celia really meaning it.

"Your mom is in the living room, why don't you two head in" she said gesturing towards the living room.

"Okay" said Celia taking Kendall's hand for support. She slowly made her way into the living room squeezing Kendall's hand for dear life.

Her mom was facing away from her playing a game with Maddie. Maddie looked up and broke into a grin when she saw her sister "Celia!" cried her baby sister happily.

Her mom slowly turned around and let out a teary laugh when she saw it was really her daughter whom she had not seen in almost three weeks. "My baby girl" said her mom opening her arms for her daughter. Celia let go of Kendall's hand flung herself into her mom's arm. She was not sure exactly how she would feel when she saw her mom again, know she knew. She felt relieved and happy to finally be back with her family. The anger she felt towards her mother melted away.

Finally releasing her daughter Celia's mother got a good look at her daughter. "Oh Celia" she said tears coming to her eyes as she took a good look at her daughter. She noticed the fading bruises, her broken nose, and the cast on her wrist. "I am so sorry, this is entirely my fault!" cried her mother tears running down her face.

Celia took a deep breath "no its not, it's Calvin. I think we need to start realizing this and stop blaming each other" she finished really meaning it. She did not know why it took her so long to figure it out, but it was true. She needed her family to get through this and work with her family and not blame them.

"When did you become so grown up?" joked her mother wiping the tears off of her face.

"Don't know but supposedly I got it from my mother" joked Celia right back.

"Oh and Kendall" said her mother finally acknowledging his presence "thank you so much for taking care of and being there for Celia" said Olivia warmly.

"Anytime" Kendall said honestly.

"So know that you are not mad at mommy are you going to live with us?" asked Maddie.

"Maddie let's not get into that right now. Why don't we just sit down and talk for know" said her mom smiling putting an arm around her youngest daughter.

"Sounds good" said Celia smiling.

* * *

She sat and talked with her mother for almost two hours. Kendall sat beside her providing any support she needed; even joining in the conversation when needed. Finally her mom did broach the subject of Celia moving back in.

"So Celia do you know when you might want to come back? Not that I am pressuring you take all the time you need?" said her mom nervously.

Kendall could tell right away that Celia became tense and nervous. He reached over and took her trembling hand for support and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He honestly did not know how Celia felt about moving back in with her mother, she never brought it up with him.

"Celia are you okay?" he asked concerned. She gave him a small smile and a nod.

Still clinging to Kendall's hand she took a deep breath and answered her mother. "I think that I am ready to move in tomorrow" she said her voice shaking some.

"Oh Celia I am so happy" said her mother grinning.

"On one condition" she Celia her voice firm.

"Okay what is it?" asked her mother curiously.

"If Calvin ends up not going to jail you have to promise you will not go back to him. If you do you will never see me again. I will leave and find a legal way to take Maddie with me. I cannot go through being beat anymore, and I am not going to risk the chance of that happening to Maddie. So if you can promise me that, I will move in tomorrow" finished Celia her heart beating faster hoping her mom would accept her deal.

"I promise you no matter what happens with Calvin I am not going back to him. In fact I have contacted a lawyer to start the process of divorce and getting full custody of Maddie" said her mom seriously. "So please will you come back to your family?" asked her mother.

Celia just nodded her head unable to find her voice. Her mom did not say anything she just grabbed her daughter and hugged her as hard as she could.

"Mom still have broken ribs, and need to breath" chocked out Celia.

"Sorry" said her mother finally "I am just so glad you are coming home" finished her mom smiling.

"Me too" answered Celia honestly.

"Is everything okay now?" said a voice. They all turned the doorway to see Maddie standing there with Izzy.

"Yeah I am moving in tomorrow" said Celia smiling at her sister.

"Yea!" Maddie cried running over to her sister and hugging her.

"So everything is really okay now?" asked Izzy coming into the room.

"Yeah it is" said Celia honestly.

"Good because I have been dying to meet Kendall for months!" Izzy practically screamed as she sat down on the couch beside Kendall. "I have so many question, for instance how do you come up with ideas for your song? Do you guys write all your songs or does Gustavo?" rambled Izzy asking question after question not giving Kendall a chance to answer. Celia could not help but laugh, she was really glad to be back with her family.

* * *

"So are you really okay with moving back in with your mom?" asked Kendall. It was a few hours later and they were driving back to the Palm Woods. After Izzy asked Kendall a million questions Celia was able to finally get him out of her Uncle's house.

"Yeah it's time" she said with a small smile "I'll really miss you guys though."

"We'll always be there if you need us" added Kendall.

"I know" she said still a little sad to be leaving them.

"So do you want to head back to the Palms Woods right away?" asked Kendall mischievously.

"Well I only have a few things to pack, so that won't take long. Plus I need to tell your mom, Katie and the guys what is going so that is going to be a long conversation. Not really looking forward to that, so no" she said with a laugh.

"Good I have an idea" said Kendall with a smile as he turned down a side road.

"This was a good idea" said Celia with a content sigh. They had parked on top of a hill and where lying on the hood of the car watching the sunset.

"Told you so" Kendall joked pulling her closer "so are you ready for tomorrow?" he finally asked.

"Yes, what I am not ready for is the trial and everything that comes after that" she answered truthfully.

"Whatever happens I am here for you" he said giving her a quick kiss.

"I know" she answered knowing he truly meant it.

* * *

"You're back" cried Mrs. Knight happily, it was about an hour later and they finally made their way back to the apartment. Celia was a little shocked to see Katie and the guys there as well. "How did it go?" Mrs. Knight finally asked.

"Wait all of you waited around to see how things went with my family?" asked Celia genially touched that they cared so much.

"Well yeah of course" answered Katie like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Celia felt herself smiling "well we talked for a long time, and I decided to move back in with my family tomorrow."

"Sweetie I am so proud of you" said Mrs. Knight pulling Celia into a hug. "However I am really going to miss you."

"Me too, but it's time for me to go back to my family" said Celia smiling as Mrs. Knight finally released her from the hug.

"So enough with the suspense tell us the whole story!" cried Carlos.

"Carlos" they all said in unison.

Celia could not help it she burst out laughing. "No it's okay I will tell you about today" she said with a smile as she sat down at the table and told them the whole story.

* * *

"Are you sure that you got everything" asked Kendall glancing at the two small bags in his backseat. It was the next day and he was driving her to her Uncle's.

"Yep just some clothes and homework that's all I had. I am stuffed" she said shifting uncomfortably. Mrs. Knight had made her a huge farewell breakfast and stuffed all of them full of food.

"I know I think my mom thought if she stuffed you full of food you would be to full to move and not leave" joked Kendall turning into her Uncle's driveway.

"I'll miss them too, but I will be around all the time. It will probably feel like I never left" Celia said.

"We'll see, hopefully you'll still be around" joked Kendall.

"Not funny" Celia joked giving him a playful punch.

"Okay truce" said Kendall holding up his hands surrendering "I'll help you inside with your bags" he said grabbing them out of the backseat. They made way to the front door as if flung open and Maddie came running.

"Your back!" she cried Maddie nearly knocking her sister over with her hug.

"Yep" she said ruffling her sister's hair.

"Maddie let your sister breathe" said her mom with a smile from the doorway. "Why don't you help me take your sister's bag to the bedroom so her and Kendall can have a minute alone" said Olivia taking the bags from Kendall.

"Okay" said Maddie happily. "Celia and I get to share a room and Uncle Derek says we get to decorate anyway we want" chatted Maddie happily as followed her mom inside.

"I say she's happy to have you back" said Kendall with a grin.

"Yeah I think so" she said turning towards Kendall.

"I should let you get settled with your family" he finally said.

"Probably" she said swallowing the lump in her throat. It was really stupid that she felt like crying, Kendall was only going to be fifteen minutes away. And she really was happy that she was home with her family.

He pulled her into a hug "don't forget no matter what happens you can always come back to stay with us."

"I know" she said as finally let him go.

"Also I love you" he added with a small smile.

"I love you too" she said meaning it with her whole heart.

**A/N: Only two more chapters to go!**


End file.
